Chase Of Reality: Neko Ciel
by AntiJay
Summary: Hiya, this is my new account, and i have decided to make all my storys one, on this account, though i am deleteing the same storys on the original, but hope you enjoy this long story. Summery in Chapter 1 My old account was K8E JANE and Ciel-Soufle Nya Copywrite all mine.
1. Chapter 1

**_Summery:_**

 ** _What would you do if you knew there were people out there with sick fantasy's worse than imaginable?_**

 ** _Ciel Phantomhive is one of the unfortunate people, can he escape? Will this 'mysterious man' grow a heart? Or will it be the other way around? Will Ciel fall in love with this 'man'?_**

 ** _On the night of the Night Club changes, everything for Ciel Phantomhive, a 15-year-old nurse from Paris. Almost like a shop this 'mysterious man' shops around the night club to find the perfect person to be his 'pet' who will forever be his?_**

 ** _"You will bow down to me, I am your master, and what's done is done, you will never have the life you once had. And if possible, it would never be returned to you"_**

 ** _What's happened to Ciel? How badly has this 'change' effected his life? His way of living? His way of being treated? Read to fine out._**

 ** _But is it real in the end? and if not what happens? and is Ciel still a neko?_**

* * *

 **Chase Of Reality: Chapter 1**

* * *

The glass clock ticked as ocean blue eyes followed the sound of the ticking hand, around, and round. Ciel was sat patiently on the sofa waiting for his friend Alois Trancy to come knocking on his door any minute now. The blue eyed boy and his friend have planned to go to the Night Club together, they both planned this since they both arrived here in California.

The door opened, the blue eyed boy stood up and walked to go and meet his friend who was hopefully already dressed and ready to go. "Ciel! I'm back!" Came the blond voice of Alois.

Alois soon saw Ciel, the blue eyed boy and gave him a deathly hug. "Alois. Not so tight" Ciel managed to choke out until he was released. "Oh. Sorry Ciel. Ready to go and get laid!?" Alois chirped excitedly as he hopped around putting the few bags he had in the kitchen for later return.

"Alois, I am not going to get laid. I am going out to have fun and not the 'fun' you mean" Ciel said sternly. "Aww, by why? Come on Cielly, don't Chu wanta have funzy wunzy, with the pretty girly whirlys?" Alois sung as he sprayed himself with perfume.

"Alois you know fair well I am not attracted to girls. And two, stop with the spraying, you know I have asthma" Ciel said coffin slightly at the now full house of girly perfume Alois used. "Sorry".

"So we going, or you just gonna bathe in perfume all night?" Ciel said as he began to walk out of the building.

Ciel was wearing a long baggy shirt, small black booty shorts, black sock on his left right with a white bow. On his other leg was a white sock with a white bow. On his left arm lay black arm warmers void of a bow and the other white also void of a bow. Atop his head lay a white flower crown, as adjusts it before walking away from the building in his white trainers.

Alois locks the door and chases after Ciel in his little purple outfit he constantly wears. "So which club first?" The blond reply's only to get an angry Ciel response back "We are only going to one Night Club, not the whole town Alois, or I'm going home" At this Alois whines. "Aww, Ciel, your such a kill joy" Alois huffs as he said this in a whiney tone of voice.

Ciel holds his thumb out and a taxi come parking up at once, they both climb in and get asked the obvious question. "Where to boys?" The driver says as he slowly pulls away from the curb. "The best Night Club you know!" Alois chirped in all exited as Ciel buckled his seat belt. "Righty 'O'. Funtom Club it is then" The driver said before merging within traffic.

As Ciel is bored in the drive he pulls out his phone and tries to get Wi-Fi. While he is doing this Alois is platting his hair while humming a tune. "Alright, here yer' are boy's" The taxi main said parking and holding his hand out for his pay. "That'll be 13.50 right there" Ciel paid the driver and stepped out of the taxi pulling post of his plats out of his hair, leaving one.

"Come on Ciel!" Alois pulls Ciel in the elbow into the Funtom Night Club and as soon as they enter they hitch to the bar and take a seat. "What can I get you boys?" A lady behind the bar said as she lowed a bit to show part of her cleavage.

"I will have a WKD and this one here" Alois nudges Ciel. "Will have the strongest thing you got!" He chirped happily as he heard Ciel grudge a disapproval. "Why'd you do that?" Ciel asked as he turned fully to his friend Alois who already looked like he took drugs, so to be honest he didn't need a drink he was that over exited.

"You need to have fun Ciel, enjoy the night while it lasts!" Alois smiled brightly as the lady returned with WKD and Vodka. "Thanks" They both said in unison. "Hey Ciel, let's go up front" Alois said as he got off the tall bar stool and walked up to the dancing stage for strippers and sat down and a smallish rounded table.

"They better be males" Ciel said as he took a seat waiting for the five minute brake to finish so he can see who is gonna dance next on the pole. "Oh Ciel, they will be, it's not just females" His friend laughed as he was already half way down his WKD and taking sneaky sips of Ciel's drink.

"Hey Ciel?"

"Yea?" Ciel said as he looked away from the stage of the woman dancing. "That guy over there is interested, why don't you say hi?" Alois said as he just full on pointed straight at the guy that was looking at Ciel every now and again.

Ciel turned to glance at where Alois was pointed to see there was a man looking at him, he gave a weak smile, and Ciel shivered. 'Wow, he's fit!' Ciel thought but didn't show it. "Well?" Alois said as he watched Ciel take another sip of his glass. "Well what?" Ciel said turning to face Alois as he put his glass back onto the small square little mat.

"Do you like him?"

"I guess he's kinda hot" Ciel said as he looked back at the man to see him taking a swig of his own drink. "Oh come on Ciel! Tell me what you really think!" Alois said fully facing Ciel on his small stool, booty shorts hiked up.

"Okay, he's fit, and he looks really sexy!" Ciel said with fake enthusiasm. "Aww Ciel don't be like that" Alois whined as he felt a tap on his shoulder and looked up to see a lilac haired woman smiling at him, he smiled back and said they shared the usual greetings of hello. Well at least he doesn't have to put up with a pissed Alois. Soon enough Ciel was left alone, he had gone through four glasses of vodka and he was slightly pissed.

 **x**

 **▀▄█ ▌▐⋰░ⓉⒾⓂⒺღⓈⓀⒾⓅ░⋱▌▐ █▄▀**

 **x**

Ciel was currently at the DJ stand and asked if he could dance, the DJ nodded and told the blue eyed boy to go to the back of the stage. Once done the music started playing as fog flew across the stage floors and white lights danced around him and on his face.

 _"Shut up, and let me tell you, that I love you"_

 _"You can't be serious"_

 _"I'm getting sick of you, telling me I don't"_

 _"You really don't"_

 _"You wouldn't know"_

 _"Just let it go"_

Ciel sung the words sweetly, he should have become a singer instead of a nurse honestly, but he was to shy, except for when he was drunk. He began dancing on the pole and shaking his arse and lifting up his really long baggy pink t-shirt.

 _"On and on, this desert town of, Middleton"_

 _"Will let us down, so take my hand, let's try our luck with Cal-li-for-nya"_

All of a sudden Ciel stood off the stage still singing with the wireless mic still on him as he walks up to the man then he thought was 'sexy' and who was looking at him with that deathly smile.

 _"Can I say I love you?"_

 _"Please don't"_

 _"You love me to"_

Ciel sung as he sat on the man's lap and began to give him a lap dance, hugging his neck and kissing him between brakes of the song, casually grinding his hips into the man.

 _"It's nothing you can't prove"_

 _"Say you do"_

 _"I don't"_

 _"You will"_

 _"I wonte"_

 _"As far as you know~"_

The man smiled as he held onto the blue eyed boys hips occasionally thrusting his hips up every now and then. All of a sudden Ciel stood up walk around his table and rested his palms on the as he looked at the man, and Ciel began to smirk.

 _"You're not help"_

 _"But if my heart belongs to someone else"_

 _"I don't believe you"_

 _"Good cause it's not true"_

Ciel climbed on the table and crawled over it pulling on the man's tie and looked in his wine red eyes. "And by the way I love you to" Ciel said as he kissed him on the lips and stood on the table dancing for the man as he carried on singing sweetly.

 _"On and on, this desert town of, Middleton"_

 _"Will let us down, so take my hand, let's try our luck with Cal-li-for-nya"_

 _"On and on, the movie scean, will play our lives, out on the screen"_

Ciel jumped off the table and started to tease the other men by putting his finger under there chin and then leaving the next second to move on, the song was nearly ending and he climbed back on stage winking at the DJ to give it all he's got.

 _"On and on, this desert town of, Middleton"_

 _"Will let us down, so take my hand, let's try our luck with Cal-li-for-nya"_

 _"On and on, the movie scean, will play our lives, out on the screen"_

 _"When wishing stars, stop coming true"_

 _"I'll still wishing for you"_

Then the song ended as he went behind the curtain smacking his arse as he went behind. The staff took the microphone off of him and they thanked him and told him well done as they let him leave back to the exit that lead back to his table.

Alois came rushing up to Ciel hair all ruffled from all the harsh kissing he and the lilac haired girl called 'Hannah' have been doing. "Ciel! That was bloody amazing!" Alois chirped excitedly as he hugged Ciel tightly kissing his cheek.

Ciel's response? "Mhm…" he hums as he raises his hand for another glass. "Here you go sugar cube" The waitress says as she puts another glass of Vodka down for him. "Come on Ciel! That was amazing! How can you just say 'Mhm' when it was WOW!" Alois almost yelled at Ciel happily as he too got himself another drink, he got Whiskey and swigged it down within seconds before running back off with Hannah.

Ciel turned his head to see the same man looking at him, he smiles back at the man as he wobbly stands up and approaches the man and sings a short part of the song he was singing earlier.

 _"You're not help"_

 _"But if my heart belongs to someone else"_

 _"I don't believe you"_

 _"Good cause it's not true"_

 _"And by the way I love you to"_

Ciel sings sweetly without the music as he sits next to the man and places is own drink on the table before laying his head on the man's shoulder.

 _"On and on, this desert town of, Middleton"_

 _"Will let us down, so take my hand, let's try our luck with Cal-li-for-nya"_

 _"On and on, the movie scean, will play our lives, out on the screen"_

 _"When wishing stars, stop coming true"_

 _"Still wishing for you"_

Ciel smiled up at the man, a pearly white smile, small little fangs showing. The blue eyed boy suddenly yelped as he was lifted up and put into the man's lap. "H-hey!" Ciel yelped out in a surprised tone. All the man did was chuckle, he had raven black hair and ruby-wine red eyes. Ciel looked up at the chuckling man above him. "Hello cutie" The man said.

"H-Hello" Ciel shyly said. "Aww where's this shyness coming from all of a sudden? You was all over me a minute ago" The raven haired man said as he wrapped his arms around Ciel's waste, Ciel blushed and looked away.

"Positively, I think you look even cuter when you're flushed" The man chuckled again when Ciel glared at him. "I-I" Ciel stopped his sentence and picked up his glass of vodka and began drinking it again. "Hmm?" The man chuckled as he too picked up his drink and had a swig before placing it back down onto the table and kissing the top of Ciel's head.

"Nothing" Ciel said as he placed his glass down. 'Why can't I stop flushing!? He's hot yes. But right now I feel like I'm the hotter one, I could even have an egg cooked on my face it feels that hot' Ciel thought to himself chuckling slightly as he thought about an egg being cooked on his face.

"What's so funny?" The raven haired man asked the bluenette successfully grabbing his attention. "Oh. Nothing…" Ciel said chuckling slightly and looking up at the man as he gave his chin a quick peck. The man smiled back. "What's your name?" Ciel asks the man. "Sebastian. What's yours?" Sebastian said. "Ciel" Ciel replied as he played with a bow on his thigh high socks.

"A cute name, for a cute boy" Sebastian smiles and kisses the top of the boys head. Ciel blushes and wiggles on the man's lap looking for somewhere comfy. Sooner or later Ciel straddles the man's lap and kisses him again trailing kisses lower and lower and stops at Sebastian's chest.

Sebastian smirks and moves his hands lower on the boy, from his hips, to his thighs, and finally on Ciel's clothed member. "Ngh..." Ciel breathed out as the man touched his arousal. Sebastian's smirk widens and he begins to rub a little harder on Ciel's erection.

"Excuse me Sir's, I'm afraid I am gonna have to ask you to leave" A woman waitress approached them as she said this. "You can't be doing anything like 'that' in here" She says and clears there empty glasses away.

"My fault" Sebastian says as he stands, Ciel does the same and they both leave the Club. Sebastian holds Ciel's hand and leads him to an alley way at the side of the building. "I am not sure if you know this or understand this. But I have been watching you for a while now, not only just tonight, and you are the perfect test subject" Sebastian says to the younger, suddenly Ciel came back to his senses.

"What?" Ciel says before he is shoved against Sebastian's chest and a white dampish rag is held tightly over his nose and mouth. He holds his breath as he try's and struggles out of the hold. Well this certainly was a turn off.

"Breath in. That's it, you will wake up soon enough" Sebastian says, and sooner or later Ciel can't handle it and he took a sharp breath in and his vision became blurry and fuzzy. The last thing he saw was three other people come into the allay and Sebastian say. "Good boy"

* * *

 **-Ciel2031**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chase Of Reality: Chapter 2**

* * *

As Ciel woke up his head was swirling nonstop, when he fully awoke, he opened his eyes slowly and looked around at his surroundings to find himself in a white room. No windows, one door, and a small thin bed, which he is currently sitting upon.

'Where am I?' Ciel's first thoughts where as he stood up and went to the door, he tries to open it but to no prevail he begins to get angry and pulls and pushes the door, rattling the handle and banging the door, sound echoing in the smallish room, only to stop when he heard a voice outside.

"Tell Boss he's awake. I'll try and calm him down" After this was said there was a lock unclipped and the door opened. Ciel stood back slowly one step at a time then hid under the bed covers. "Wh-where am I?" Ciel Shakely said.

"You will find out soon enough Kid. For now try to calm down, Boss will not be happy with me if you injure yourself" The man said as he held a gun standing still and blocking the door way. "I don't care! Let me go!" Ciel says as he stands up and tries to get past the man only for him to bump into a chest.

He looks up and sees the man from last night. He backs away. "You! You!" Ciel points not knowing what to say. "Morning" Sebastian says as if nothing's going on, then he turns to the two guard men that was guarding the doors recently.

"Take him down, they said there ready" And with that Sebastian left the small white room with a gaping Ciel in the middle of the room who froze when both the other men turned to look at him. Apparently the guards names where Bard and Finny from when he heard them talking earlier.

"Well Kid? You can either walk with us. Or we will drag you screaming and kicking with us" The tall blond guard said as he approached the backing away Ciel. "Neither!" Ciel yelled and attempted to run past them yet again only to me grabbed by the scruff of his shirt and held in the air by the smaller male.

"Let me go!" Ciel yelled as he kicked and screamed in the air. Bard tutted and walked beside finny who was carrying Ciel in the air as if he was carrying a bag of feathers. Soon Ciel became tired and started wheezing, he whispered quietly "My asthma" He said clutching to his chest.

'Breath in, and out Ciel. Come on. In and out' he thought to himself soon enough his breathing was back to normal until it hitched as he was placed on something really cold. Next minute he was held down against his will on what he now saw to be a gurney.

The bluenette frantically looked around panicking as he saw men in white coats and a metal table beside the bed with knifes, needles and other tools he would see every time he worked at the hospital back in Paris.

"Hey! Let me go! What are you doing!?" Ciel shouted as he struggled to get up from the table. "Ready?" One of the men in white said to the others and they nodded their heads 'yes' in unison. "LET ME GO!" Ciel yelled louder this time only to have to hands on the side of his head making him face upwards into the bright light above.

A mask was placed over his nose and mouth and he tried to move until he heard the sound of the gas being released and his movements became less frequent as his body relaxed and accepted the sleeping gas. "He's nearly out" He heard someone say before he blacked out.

 **x**

 **▀▄█ ▌▐⋰░ⓉⒾⓂⒺღⓈⓀⒾⓅ░⋱▌▐ █▄▀**

 **x**

"Yes the operation was successful and he will make a full recovery"

"Great to hear. How about the information?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes, I almost forgot. He is a 15 year old Nurse who works at the hospital in Paris/France. He is an orphan but lives with his friend. He is an A* student he is three years ahead off all his other school friends, thus the reason why he is allowed to be a nurse at 15 and why he is also in University. And he speaks fluent French"

Ciel slowly began to open his eyes and glance at his surroundings. He saw Sebastian and one of the Doctors from the room he remembered he was last in. Come to think of it this isn't any of the two previous rooms he's been in before. No.

What he was laying on this time was much, much softer, and the walls where a dark berry colour, and he wa king sized bed with bed drapes, but still no window. Figures as much' Ciel thought as he saw that the Doctor left and Sebastian was now seated on the edge of the bed smiling at him.

Suddenly Ciel's eyes widen and he back away. "YOU! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Ciel yelled at the top of his lungs. Sebastian frowned at the boy before smirking again. "Morning Kitten" Sebastian said as he stood to put the lamp on, that was beside the bed.

"Don't call me that! Why!? Why did you bring me here with those people!? What do you want from me!?" Ciel began to blame the drink he had on why he was here in his mind on a separate note.

"As I said last night I was looking for someone perfect for my test and you passed. Look. Have you even noticed yet?" Sebastian said before he saw Ciel look into the bedside mirror and his face went as pale as a ghost.

"Wh-what happened to me?" Ciel stuttered as he went to touch the things on his head. They were real alright. 'Ouch!' Ciel thought as he went on all fours all of a sudden to lift a hand up and touch his arse, and to his worry there was also a thing there. What where these 'things' you ask? Well let's just say Ciel is only half human.

"H-how?"

"How did you become a neko you ask?" Ciel nodded. "Simple, our lab have been testing neko geans lately and we became successful in making nekos, but I never found the 'perfect' neko until last night"

"BUT I WASN'T A NEKO!" Ciel yelled as he hurt his tail again and his ears twitched in aggravation.

"Maby not, but I knew you would be soon enough" Sebastian smirked.

Ciel got angry with this man, he stood up on the bed and went to where Sebastian was sitting on the bed, he swiped his claws across the man's face and hissed at the man growling "CHANGE ME BACK YOU bastard!" Ciel yelled.

"You will bow down to me, I am your master, and what's done is done, you will never have the life you once had. And if possible, it would never be returned to you" At Sebastian's response Ciel became speechless and froze and fell back on the bed just staring off into space.

"Now" Sebastian began. "You are to come down to dinner after my maid has gotten you ready for the day. Any misbehaving, and there will be consequences" After that Sebastian left leaving a gaping Ciel in his leave. 'What does he mean Master? Pet? Consequences!? Punishments!? What the fuck is happening to me!? And why me!?' Ciel angrily thought to himself until his thoughts was cut off ten minutes later by the so called 'Maid' that would be coming in.

Ciel sat there tail whipping back and forth as the Maid dressed him. Ciel was wearing a thigh high skirt with thigh high socks that where striped. He wore a long sleeved shirt that went above the bellybutton. Atop his head lay a headband with a knotted bow on the side.

Ciel sighed walking down the long hallway until he was pushed through two double doors and greeted with the very man of how he ended up here Sebastian. "Hello Cutie" Sebastian genuinely smiled as he sat on a chair in front of a table of buffet with a shiny gift box with a purple bow wrapping it closed.

"Hi" Ciel grumbled as he approached the table and was seated down next to Sebastian. "Aww, don't be like that kitten, I have a gift for you" Sebastian reply's kindly as he pushes the small gift box towards Ciel. "What's this?" Ciel asked as he began to unwrap the bow. "A gift" Sebastian replied.

As Ciel opened the gift his eyes widen at the 'gift' inside. "What the fuck is this!" Ciel yells. "Ciel. I will not have you raising your voice, now it's clear what it is, and if I haven't said is crystal then, you are to become my neko pet Ciel" The raven haired man said as he bit into a scone.

Ciel takes out the pink collar with a small silver bell on it with a silver love heart tag with imprint 'Ciel Phantomhive' on the front and on the back was Sebastian's logo. He threw the collar at Sebastian and hissed at him stomping away only to be pulled back by his shirt and forced to sit in Sebastian's lap.

"Let me go you bastard!" Ciel yelled thrashing about trying to claw Sebastian who was behind him. All of a sudden there was a sound that echoed in the room; SMACK! After the sound Ciel stopped moving and yelped as he rubbed his bottom end.

"Behave" Sebastian said sternly as he glared at Ciel who in return whimpered and berried his face in the crook of Sebastian's neck. "Good" Sebastian said before he grabbed the pink collar and put it around Ciel's neck.

Ciel dare move in fear of getting another spank to his rear end. Ciel whimpered as his so called 'Master' fastened the small buckle on the pink collar. Tail is whipping back and forth as Sebastian scratches between the nekos ears.

Ciel feels a rumble in his thought. 'I'm purring?' the neko boy thought before he jumped from Sebastian's lap and hid under the table. The raven haired man looked under the table to see the blue eyed boy trying to pull his collar off, his tail puffed up and his fangs bared as he growls slightly out of annoyance.

"Ciel?" Said boy looked up to stop his ministrations as Sebastian was giving him a stern look. "Fuck off! Get this off of me! And let me out of this place!" Ciel yelled before Sebastian replied with "Now, now. Be a good kitty. I will still let you go out" At this neko Ciel's ears perked above his head and he sat up straighter under the table. "On a leash of course" Sebastian says smiling.

"Bastard!" Ciel grumbled a hissy yell before he ran under the table all cat like and went for the double doors that he came through. However when he opened the doors the two body guards from earlier was standing out there.

'Here goes nothing'. Ciel ran though successfully getting past the guards until, of course, his collar was grabbed from behind and he was lifted in the air. Ciel twisted and turned in the grip clawing out and grabbing hold of anything he could.

He turned to see it was Sebastian. 'Shit!' "Let go you git!" Ciel kicked and clawed trying to get free. "Your starting to be a bit of a pain, and if you're a pain, I will give you paid" At these words Ciel ceased his ministrations and froze.

Ciel was put back onto the ground but never truly released from the grip. "I think it's time for a time out" Sebastian said before he walked Ciel to the previous plane white bedroom. He threw Ciel in there and closed the door on the poor neko.

'What?' Ciel thought as he banged on the door trying to get out, then the lights went out. 'Oh no…' Now the neko boy began kicking and screaming and doing anything he can to get the door open. "Nyaaaaa…" He whined and whimpered trying to get the door open.

"Pleaseeee. Open the door. Please… Nyaaaaa… I'm sorry…" Ciel whimpered as tears fell down his face. "Sebastiaaaannnn" he cried louder kicking weakly on the door. Ciel couldn't handle this, he couldn't handle the dark! It brought back 'those' memories of his parent's death. He needs to get out and he needs to get out now!

Suddenly the door slides open and there stands Sebastian looking down at Ciel sternly and serious looking. Ciel did something no one thought possible. He quickly crawled to Sebastian and hugged his legs whimpering behind them as he hides his face in the crook of Sebastian's knees away from the darkness of the room.

"S...S…Sebas…tian…" Ciel whimpered crying into the back of the man's knees hugging him tightly. "Shh, shh. It's okay now" Sebastian cooed. "I'm S...S...Sorry...y…yyy…" Ciel hiccupped a cry and he hugged tighter.

Before Ciel knew it he was being carried back to the dining room and placed in the same seat as before, he was placed a plate of food in front of him but he didn't pay any attention and he was shaking and hugging his knees tight to his chest.

'Maby I was a bit too harsh?' Sebastian's thoughts where as he saw Ciel shaking. "Ciel?" No respond. "Ciel?" Yet again Sebastian got no respond. "Ciel!?" He spoke a bit louder and this time Ciel responded to the loud shout but not as Sebastian thought.

"Stay away from me! Don't! Don't touch them!" 'Them?' Sebastian thought. "NO!" Ciel screamed. Sebastian has had enough, he shook the boy and he came to his senses. "Ciel? You okay?" Ciel shook his head 'no' and stared in space as he picked up a chicken leg and began to eat it, not even looking at his 'Master' at any time.

"Ciel what happened?" He tried again. "Nothing that should concern you okay!?" Then he lowered his voice. "Nothing..." 'Must have something to do with why he's an orphan' Sebastian thought as he too began to eat his food before finishing and getting Ciel ready for bed.

* * *

 **-Ciel2031**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chase Of Reality: Chapter 3**

* * *

"-iel" a voice came from the darkness. "Ciel" it became clearer. The neko boy opened his eyes and saw Sebastian staring down at him, he looks down at himself to see he is already dressed for the day.

The neko boy with the blue eyes is wearing a black long sleeved shirt with short black shorts and thigh high black socks with white dots patterned on them.

"Morning" Ciel grumbled as he threw the cover back over his head and attempted to fall back to sleep, but to no prevail Sebastian kept on pulling the cover off of his head.

"Come on Ciel. Rise and shine. You have training today" Sebastian said smiling as the boy bolted up and glared at Sebastian. "What? I'm not a pet you know! I know right from wrong!" The neko boy yelled and gained a flick on his cat ear.

"Ouch! What was that for!?" Ciel said angrily as he rubbed at the ear that was flicked. "That was for yelling. There's no need for it" Ciel glared at Sebastian and grumbled under his breath as he stepped out of bed.

'God this moron is such a fucking idiot! I'm not a pet, I know what bad and good, I'm a human being. Why did this guy choose me? Well I was flirting and grinding on him! But he is sexy looking and I would total- CIEL! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING!? SNAP OUT OF IT!' Ciel mentally scolded himself as Sebastian led him to the dining room for breakfast, and once he finished eating he was lead to the large field area of Sebastian's mansion house.

"Ciel. Sit"

'Seriously!? GOD THIS GUY IS SO FUCKING ANOYYING! I know how to sit you moron!' Ciel thought angrily as he stood on the long grassy ground under the beaming sunlight, that was making his ears incredibly warm.

Sebastian sighed and tried again "Sit" After a while Ciel grew bored of the man and walked away from him, only to be pulled back by the leash that was clipped to his collar and mounted into the ground by a metal loop.

The leash was the same light pretty pink collar as Ciel's collar, its hook was silver like Ciel's collar tags and bell, only thing was that it was a rock climbing hook so it was incredibly hard to get off yourself without help, which is probably why Sebastian used it. The leash was long, about three meters.

Ciel sighs and decides to give the man what he wants. Ciel sits down on the grass and looks up at Sebastian for approval. Sebastian smiles and walks up to Ciel again, he holds out his hand and girls Ciel as pet as well as some bon-bon sweets.

Ciel's eyes widen and he took the sweet. 'Mmm! I love sweets! So fucking much!' His thoughts where as he was chewing the bubble-gum flavoured bon bons. When he finished he remembered is precision and went back to his grumpy self.

"Stand up" And Ciel complied because he didn't want to sit on the floor. "Good boy" Sebastian smiled up at the neko boy and gave him another bon-bon.

 **x**

 **▀▄█ ▌▐⋰░ⓉⒾⓂⒺღⓈⓀⒾⓅ░⋱▌▐ █▄▀**

 **x**

Ciel was laying on the grass refusing to move as his 'Master' threw commands at him. He rolled over onto his stomach and rested his head on his arms, sighing in content as the suns lights beamed down onto his body and warmed him up.

His tail whipped in the air slowly back and forth in content as he let out a soft sigh and began purring, completely forgetting about Sebastian being there. In fact he couldn't even hear him anymore he was that relaxed.

Sebastian was getting sick of this now, and slowly growing inpatient of Ciel's behaviour. Sebastian picked up a riding crop that he hid in the tall long grass, hoping he didn't have to hurt his precious little kitty. But he would have to learn one way or another.

SMACK!

"NYA!" Ciel bolted up and put his hands on his backside whimpering at the stinging pain in his back side. "You will listen when spoken to, and you will to what is told of you to do"

SMACK!

"AH! ALRIGHT ALRIGHT! QUIT IT ALREADY! Nya!..." Ciel rubbed his behind as to sooth the stinging pain. That is until…

SMACK!

"NYA!" Ciel yelled yet again as the riding crop hit his bottom for the third time already. "Do NOT! Raise your voice at me young man!" Sebastian said sternly causing Ciel's head to nod up and down quickly in a 'yes' motion.

"Now. I think the lessons are over for today, you will stay here until May-rin the Maid comes and collects you for dinner, and in the mean time you will sit out here and think about your actions"

As Sebastian head in the direction of the manor Ciel suddenly stands up and tries to go after him, forgetting the leash attachments and falls on his back with a thump.

"Arg! Damn leash!" Ciel yelled frustrated with himself. He slowly picked himself back up and walked closer towards the loop. He sat on the floor and tried to pick and it, or loosen it in anyway.

After many failed attempts Ciel lays down on the tall fuzzy grass and lays on his arms exposing his belly by riding his top higher, the sun rays beat down onto him and he purrs at the warm feeling.

 **x**

 **▀▄█ ▌▐⋰░ⓉⒾⓂⒺღⓈⓀⒾⓅ░⋱▌▐ █▄▀**

 **x**

"So Ciel" Sebastian begins. "What do you have to say for earlier behaviour?" At this Ciel sighed in annoyance. If he could escape, he would, he just. Can't because of a certain bastard he sees every day.

"Erm…." Okay Ciel has no idea what to say. What was he supposed to say? Oh I was just thinking on how to run away, I tried escaping while you were gone. I was thinking of your sexy face- WOAH! STOP IT!

"Well?" Sebastian prompted waiting for a reply from his neko pet Ciel. "I was thinking of your behaviour"

"Oh?"

"Yes" Ciel says nodding. "Your behaviour of kidnapping me and experimenting on me, as well as taking my FUCKING FREEDOM FROM ME!"

"Ciel I will not tolerate that kind of language" He replied sternly.

"I DON'T CARE! WANNA GO! WANNA LEAVE! CHANGE ME BACK!" By now Ciel was raging mad and throwing his mean onto the floor and banging his fists on the table, trying to open the windows hatch, after all they were on the bottom floor.

"I best settle down if I were you, otherwise you will be in that dark room again" At this Ciel froze on the spot and stared out the window. 'Got him' Sebastian thought as he slowly approached Ciel and led him to sit back down in a new seat away from his previous self-food fight over the table.

Ciel was put off for eating the rest of his dinner and just sat there until Sebastian was ready and finished so that he could actually leave. Sebastian always liked to be around Ciel when he wasn't busy, like having paper work, so Ciel was stuck with him for most of the day. Unfortunately.

 **x**

 **▀▄█ ▌▐⋰░ⓉⒾⓂⒺღⓈⓀⒾⓅ░⋱▌▐ █▄▀**

 **x**

Ciel was walking in the hallways of the mansion. All the guards finally installed security cameras so now they know where Ciel is or will be. Of course they are still guarding the front and back entrance of the manor.

As Ciel was walking the halls he froze outside a very tall door with pretty swirls engraved into the large twin double doors. He smelt something amazing in there!

He put his hand on the door and opened it to be greeted with a sleeping Sebastian in a chair with a book sprawled on his lap. 'This must be the library' Ciel thought as he looked around and saw all of the books.

Ciel froze but realized Sebastian was sleeping, he stepped into the library and closed the doors slowly behind him. Ciel sniffed around the room for the certain sent he couldn't pin point.

Ciel doesn't know why he is acting like this, probably from what the scientists did to him. Well he is a neko now, so he will be acting like one.

Ciel sighs softly when he breath's out as the sent gets stronger and stronger. Finally Ciel located the source of the smell and turns his head to Sebastian.

As he creeps closer to the man the smell intensifies and he can't take it anymore, he begins to sniff the man up and down. He sits on the man's lap and begins to run his hands over the man's jacket pockets.

"Bingo!" Ciel yelled only to be shocked a minute later when Sebastian replies with "Well done Kitten" He lifts his head up and smirks. Ciel blushes and turns his face away.

He still loves Sebastian, but he shouldn't because of what Sebastian had done to him. Right?

Sebastian wraps his arms around Ciel's waste and pulls him closer sniffing Ciel's scent and Sebastian whispers in one of Ciel's cat ears. "Bingo…"

Ciel's blush deepens and he begins to squirm on the man's lap. Sebastian grabs the bag of katnip Ciel found and opened it. Soon enough Ciel grabbed the man's wrist and started hopping up and down excitedly.

'What am I doing? I don't even like katnip. Yet. It's irresistible' Ciel licks the man's hand and begins to moan as he gradually begins to get an erection.

After Ciel finished the katnip he pouted at the man and made the most adorable expression on his face before licking the man's cheek and giving him loads of kisses on his lips and cheeks leading down to his neck.

"Sorry kitty, I haven't got anymore" Sebastian replied and the neko stopped as his hands went to his erection that was getting painful due to the shorts he was wearing.

"Hurty" Ciel whined and griped his crotch causing him to moan. Yes. Ciel Phantomhive is high on katnip, no one saw this day coming. "Do you want me to help you?" Ciel nodded a 'yes' and Sebastian lead Ciel to his bedroom.

 **X WARNING X**

 **▀▄█ ▌▐⋰░ⓁⒾⓂⒺღⒶⒽⒺⒶⒹ░⋱▌▐ █▄▀**

 **x**

Once Sebastian was in his room with a very high Ciel, like Ciel had no idea what he was mostly doing. As they say katnip brings the best out of cats. And also beer tells the truth. Basically it's a truth serum.

And since Ciel does love Sebastian? Yea…Or does he?

Sebastian laid Ciel down onto the bed and began to unbutton Ciel's shorts and slide them down slowly and painfully as well as his underwear.

Ciel gasped at the coldness of air against his member and began to squirm when Sebastian touched his member up and down, slowly and sensually.

"S-stop, teasing" Ciel breathed out. Sebastian grinned and lowered his head until his breath was ghosting over Ciel's leaking member. He opened his mouth ready to take the neko boy until Ciel thrust his hips up and into Sebastian's mouth.

Sebastian chuckled sending vibrations down Ciel's member as he began to bob his head. Ciel grabbed his raven hair and pulled making Sebastian bob faster.

Sebastian pulled off of Ciel and chuckled when the boy whined. He took a quick breather while he jerked Ciel off, he was really close to coming and Sebastian knew that.

Sebastian wrapped his mouth and engulfed the leaking member yet again and lifted his hand up to Ciel's hot cavern. Ciel eagerly took the hand and sucked on one of the man's fingers, biting down every time Sebastian swallowed.

Sebastian moved his finger near Ciel's puckered entrance and stuck it straight inside. Ciel screamed as he came in Sebastian's hot cavern of a mouth.

 **x**

 **▀▄█ ▌▐⋰░ⒺⓃⒹღⓄⒻღⓁⒾⓂⒺ░⋱▌▐ █▄▀**

 **x**

Sebastian swallowed all of Ciel's come and wiped his mouth as he watched Ciel pant. Sebastian was about to pull away when Ciel pulled him down and stuck his toung in his mouth.

"Mnn…" Ciel moaned as he tasted himself in Sebastian's mouth. They pulled apart and Ciel collapsed onto the bed in an unconscious stare as his breath evened out, signalling that he had fallen asleep.

Sebastian decided he would leave Ciel in his room tonight, he wouldn't mind a cuddle mate. After all it does get rather chilly in a large room.

* * *

 **-Ciel2031**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chase Of Reality: Chapter 4**

* * *

Morning shun and Alois was bobbing his head up and down as he tried to stay awake. It has been about three days now since Ciel has gone missing and he still can't find who would have taken him.

Hannah came from the doorway as she awoke and still saw Alois at his desk. They had become boyfriend and girlfriend on the night Ciel went missing and they care deeply for one another.

Hannah put her hand on Alois shoulder making him jump slightly. "I'm-ima wake" Alois said. "Alois. It's been three days, the police have done everything they can. He's gone" Hannah sighed as Alois started to cry on the table he was perched at with his research.

"No…" Alois whispered before Hannah hugged him and he fell asleep within seconds. Well he has been up since that night. Hannah sighed and wrapped her arms around him tightly.

 **x**

 **▀▄█ ▌▐⋰░ⓉⒾⓂⒺღⓈⓀⒾⓅ░⋱▌▐ █▄▀**

 **x**

Ciel was sat at the window ledge in the living room that was located upstairs. He stared out the window and sighed. "I miss you Alois" Before he got up the door opened and Sebastian walked in, with the leash in his hands and the riding crop.

Ciel's eyes travelled from Sebastian's face to his hand of the items and gulped. "Morning cutie" Sebastian greeted as he walked closer to Ciel who was stiff and not dare move.

"Aww. Not gonna say hello?" Ciel turned away and replied with "H-hello. W-What are we doing t-today?" Ciel stuttered slightly frightened of the riding crop in Sebastian's grip.

"Were going outside again for training and then if you're a good boy, we will go to town today as well" Sebastian smiled. Ciel's ears perked up and his tail wagged. 'This is my chance to escape and call the cops!' Ciel thought as he stood on his feet, nodded, and they set for the neko boys training.

"Sit. Good boy" Sebastian gave Ciel a bon-bon. "Say Master" at that Ciel shook his head 'no' and his head turned to see a bag of katnip above his head. He goes to reach it but it is pulled out of his reach.

"Say Master" At this Ciel grumbled. "Sorry. What was that?" Sebastian asked. "Mas..r" He mumbled. "Hmm?" Ciel sighed and tried to get the bag of katnip again. It was driving him crazy!

"Master"

"Yes?"

"Can I have the katnip now?"

"Hmm…No"

"WHAT!?" Ciel jumped up and jumped onto Sebastian sending the man onto the floor in the mud. Ciel tried to scratch the katnip out of Sebastian's hand.

"Ciel…" Sebastian said sternly, Ciel completely ignoring him after the katnip. Sebastian grabbed the riding crop from on the floor at the side of him and gently tapped Ciel's bottom.

"Ciel. Get up" When Ciel felt the crop he immediately launched himself off of Sebastian and tried to flee, only to be yanked back by the leash of course.

"Ready to go?" Ciel instantly sat back up. "Yes!" Ciel said quickly and spun around on the spot and handing his 'Master' part of the leash he was attached to.

 **x**

 **▀▄█ ▌▐⋰░ⓉⒾⓂⒺღⓈⓀⒾⓅ░⋱▌▐ █▄▀**

 **x**

Sebastian and Ciel was sat in a black limousine and at the current moment Ciel was exited and pissed off. He was made to go into the house and have a cute outfit put on him.

He was wearing a choir outfit. _(AN: Search Ciel Kuroshitsuji choir outfit to see it)_ He had white boots and a cute little hat. His tail was hanging freely and one of his ears was poked out of the side of the hat making him look even cuter. Don't forget the black booty shorts!

The thing that was annoying Ciel was the fact the he had been forced to wear a harness, it was also baby pink, though he didn't mind because he was gay.

He was also forced to wear a baby pink bow on the end of his tail. "Are we there yet?"

"Yes"

"Really?"

"Yes"

Ciel jumps from the seats and goes to open the door but is stopped by a voice. "Ciel" It sounded serious and scary making shivers run down his spine.

Ciel stopped just before he grabbed the handle and lowed his ears as well as his tail. He backed up and stood in the middle of the limo looking down. He doesn't want to displease Sebastian because this might be his only chance to get out.

"Good boy" Sebastian prises as he tickles Ciel under the chin. The driver opens the door for them and Sebastian steps out Ciel leading after.

Ciel walks in front of Sebastian pulling on his harness to walk faster. Sebastian chuckled at how much Ciel was exited and looking around constantly.

All of a sudden Ciel was tugged back and guided into a neko store. It was full of clothes, Sippy cups, bottles, neko milk, treats, toys and accessories.

The blue eyed neko boy's ears lifted as he heard the cries of nekos behind bars in the store. Some begging to be adopted and some not really bothered as they played and ate.

Ciel slowly approached the cages while Sebastian was browsing, and walked as far as the leash would let him. He leaned forward and sniffed the nekos in the cages in return they sniffed back and tried to get out smiling and meowing as their tails whipped back and forth.

As Sebastian moved down the side of accessories Ciel was able to move closer to the other nekos. He put his hands on the sides of the large box like cage they were all in and tilted his head, as the nekos began to talk to them in their toung. And to his surprise he could understand them.

"Come on Ciel" Sebastian tugged on the harness leash and led them both to the cash register to pay for the items. He got flea shampoo, conditioner, and worm tablets. Just in case. And a few more collars as well as leashing and training items. Such as a clicker, squeaker, treat dispenser, paddle and he also got some more katnip and a few coloured Sippy cups.

Once paid and bought Ciel bounced out of the shop tugging on his leash and began to walk the streets again, not once saying anything due to the fascination of being out doors again.

"You want some ice cream?" Ciel turned around and nodded 'yes' quickly before Sebastian led him across the street to 'Lizzies sweets' café.

Sebastian went up to the counter and asked for a bubble-gum ice cream and just a coffee for himself.

They both sat down on the outside table and Sebastian put Ciel's leash under Ciel's chair so he wouldn't run off. 'Here's my chance!' Ciel thought as he dropped his ice cream lifted the chair, grabbed his leash and ran off.

Sebastian leaped and ran after him, after a few minutes Ciel was gone and out of site, he sighed and sat back down at the café tables.

Ciel on the other hand had no idea he was chased and just kept running. He stopped and looked back. He accidently caught his long leash on a sharp piece of metal successfully slicing the leash off of his harness. He sighed and looked around. "Alois…" He slowly said as he watched Alois and Hannah walk on the other side of the street, chatting and holding each other's hands.

'Forget it Ciel. It's the police you want!' After these thoughts he ran and found two police officers around the corner from the café he ran from, he went to approach them but stopped.

'Do I really want this?' Ciel looked around his area and at himself. He doesn't like his life as a neko, yes. But he loves Sebastian and he's not afraid to admit it anymore. Well. Maby to Sebastian himself, but he certainly isn't afraid to admit it to himself in his own thoughts.

The neko boy begins to slowly back away and sighed. He sat on the ground and thought for a second or two. He stood up and walked back to the café.

'Good Sebastian's still there' He thought as he sat back down on his chair. Sebastian looked fully surprised and put his phone down on the table to see Ciel had his head down and ears flat against his head.

Sebastian looked down to see the leash had broken off, he looked around to see if anyone brought him back but no. The boy walked himself back to him. And after what Sebastian has done to him.

"Master. I wanna go home" Sebastian looked down shocked and stared at Ciel. Ciel stood up and began to walk away. Sebastian stood and walked after Ciel.

Once Sebastian caught up with Ciel he stepped in front of the boy. "Ciel" Ciel looked up "Hmm?" Was the short reply before Sebastian placed the bags on the floor and wrapped his hands around the boy's waist.

Ciel wrapped his arms back around Sebastian and started crying in his chest. Sebastian kissed the top of the boys head and let go. They softly smiled at each other and took off down the street.

On their way back Ciel tripped and pushed someone over. He looked up to see. "Ciel" Alois whispered. "Alois" They both hugged each other on the floor and wouldn't let go.

'Okay now this is getting riduculous' Sebastian thought as he watched Ciel and his blond haired friend Alois hug each other for more than nessesory.

"Ciel"

"Yes, Master?" Ciel said as he looked up and saw Sebastian, but he didn't let go of Alois. "Master?" Alois said as he looked Sebastian and Ciel over. He stood up quickly pointed a finger at Ciel.

"You're a neko!" Then he pointed at Sebastian. "And you was that sexy guy from Funtom Club a few days ago!" Alois almost yelled, well he did really.

Ciel sighed, "Yes. Well done Alois. Now me and Master have to go. I shall see you around" And with that Ciel turned around only to be pulled back by Alois.

"What are you on about Master!?" Alois shouted loud to the point Ciel had to fold his ears back on top of his head. "Yes, he is my Master. I am his neko pet. And as one I shall obey him, and listen to him"

"What!? What do you mean a-a- a pet!?" Ciel glared at Alois loud shouting. 'Honestly there's no need for it' Ciel thought as he watched Alois glare daggers at Sebastian.

"I will see you around Alois. I will meet you-" Ciel was cut off by Sebastian. "Outside the vets at four o'clock. On Victoria Street" Sebastian said.

At this Ciel turned around and gaped at Sebastian. "WHAT!" Alois snickered and Ciel glared at him as if to say 'what's so funny?'

"Come one Ciel, you did say, and I quote. 'Yes, he is my Master. I am his neko pet. And as one I shall obey him, and listen to him'." Alois said before smirking at Ciel's stunned expression.

"Except for that!" Ciel shouted back and Sebastian just smirked and dropped it when Ciel turned around. "And why are we off there Sebastian!"

Sebastian glared down at Ciel, sending shivers up the neko boy's spine. "I-I- I mean, Master" At this Sebastian nodded his head in approval. "To get you snipped of course" Sebastian couldn't help the grin that spread across his face.

Alois laughed so loud people on the street turned to look at him. Ciel grabbed his most prized possession and shook his head in a 'no' gesture.

"Now Ciel, you will do as you are told" Alois burst into laughter again until Ciel hit him upside the head. "Ciel!" Ciel looked up and flinched at the scolding tone Sebastian had used on him.

"Sorry…" Ciel sighed. Ciel went up to his Master and hugged him "Please Master. I don't want to get snipped" Ciel pouted almost crying.

"I was joking Ciel. You're only going for a check-up, and to get chipped. That is unless you behave badly then I might re consider" Sebastian said smiling making Ciel tense up again.

Alois looked at the two unsure on what to say as he shifted on his feet, he had to meet Hannah at home soon. Ciel turned around and saw Alois. "It's okay, you can go. We got to go anyway" Ciel reassured and smiled hugging Alois, his best friend, good bye.

"Master" Ciel asked cutely looking up at Sebastian. 'Since when did I start to even call him that? I dare not call him that anymore. The glare of his, is scary' Ciel thought before Sebastian looked down at him again.

"Hmm?"

"I- Can we go to the park?" Sebastian thought this over for a minute before nodding to Ciel and himself in approval. They both walked around a few blocks before they entered the park gates.

* * *

 **-Ciel2031**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chase Of Reality: Chapter 5**

* * *

The park had lovely fresh grass, there was children playing, nekos running in the field and playing with small children, and people having picnics.

Ciel ran off taking for the long cat tail plants in the very tall grass and rolled around in them. Sebastian was about to pull Ciel back but decided against it. Ciel came back before. And he has now accepted to be what he now is. So Sebastian didn't worry too much about Ciel running off.

This is why he wants him chipped. Just in case he does go missing, he can always be found, and bring him back home safe where he belongs to stay now with his new Master Sebastian.

Sebastian sat down on a bench nearby, as pretty firefly like creatures float in the air as the sun beamed down warming the air and the ground.

Sebastian reached into the bag and pulled out some treats as well as a fluffy ball with a bell inside. He poured some treats into the small holes of the ball and threw it in Ciel's direction.

Ciel's head snapped up as he saw a white fluffy ball fly by him. He laid down digging his fingers into the dirt with his nails getting ready to pounce as his ears lay flat atop his head and tail lay low.

He pounces and grabs the ball rolling it around, picking it up and throwing it in the air only for a few treats to fly out and land on his face.

He stops his actions and looks back at the ball, he sniffs and his eyes widen before he sits down on the floor and try's to put his fingers inside to retrieve the treats within.

He gets frustrated and runs up to Sebastian. "Master"

"Hmm?"

"Can you help me?"

"With what?"

"Look, there's something really nice inside and I can't get them out!" Ciel said as he was forcibly trying to pull the ball apart, hopefully to snap it and they all fall out but failed.

Sebastian chuckled and got some extra treats out of the bag. Ciel dropped the ball and sat on the floor criss crossed and flopped his ears sideways cutely.

"Good boy" Sebastian then places a treat in Ciel's hands. "Now hold still" The neko boys Master said as Sebastian placed a treat atop the boy's nose. "Stay…" Sebastian drawls out the word 'stay'.

Ciel sticks his toung out the side of his mouth and focus on the treat as to not make it fall. "Who's a good boy?" Sebastian praised and rubbed the boy's ears.

Ciel took the treat off his nose and ate it happily smiling. Ciel sat up straighter hoping for another. "No more" Sebastian said and the neko growled and his tail swished from side to side.

'Give me more of those treats 'Master!' I want them! There addicting!' Ciel thought as he growled louder baring his fangs at his owner Sebastian.

"Ciel" Sebastian warned. Ciel continued to growl louder. "More!" Ciel half shouted glaring at the raven haired man in front of him as his tail increased in wagging rapidly out of annoyance and anger.

"Ciel, this is my last warning. Stop it" Ciel continued his actions and Sebastian held his hand in the air, ready to bring it down until Ciel ran off, a few meters away. About sixteen meters away from Sebastian.

Ciel lay down in the tall grass and stared at Sebastian who was gradually getting closer and closer by the second.

"Sebastian. I'm sorry" Ciel said quickly as Sebastian approached him, Ciel put his forehead to the ground and whimpered raising his arse in the air. He knew what was coming and there was no getting away from the inevitable.

SMACK! Ciel whimpered and lowered his arse again as he whimpered into the tall grassy ground. Sebastian stood tall again and lifted Ciel to his feet.

"S-Sorry Sebastian" Ciel whimpered. "Master!" Ciel shouted correcting his mistake. Ciel ran off through the tall grass hiding from Sebastian again until he saw a pretty black and blue butterfly flying by him as he lay on the ground.

Ciel's ears picked up and he tried to swat at it only to be tumbling as someone hit him. Ciel groaned looking up to see another neko. Not just any neko.

The neko was called Oscar, he had read eyes and grey short hair. Ciel knew him because Oscar was once Ciel's pet until Ciel could no longer keep him and sold him off to someone else, but he couldn't see his ex-neko anymore because the people that had bought him moved to California when he sold Oscar in Paris.

"Oscar!"

"Ciel! Omg Ciel, what happened? You're a neko now!" Oscar yelled sitting on Ciel's hips and licking his cheek. Ciel smiled and out of instincts, he licked the neko back.

Oscar smiled and nibbled on Ciel's ear. Causing Ciel to moan and push his hips up. Ciel wrapped his arms around Oscar's neck and kissed his lips.

"I always had a crush on you" Ciel admitted, but he also loved Sebastian the same. "Same" Oscar replied back as he began grinding up on the other male.

Oscar was kissing Ciel lower and lower until a girl neko screamed. They turned there heads to see the neko pointing at them, then everyone in the park was staring at them.

Mothers hid there children's eyes and took them away from the park. Sebastian stood up and pulled Ciel up from the ground. Ciel hissed as he was yanked and Oscar followed the two, running after them.

Sebastian has never been so embarrassed in his whole life! God his reputation is on the fucking line here!

Sebastian sat Ciel on the bench and dug through the bags. Ciel sat there worrying. Oscar bent down and gave Ciel a kiss before Sebastian shoed him off in the other direction.

Sebastian pulled out a box of Zylkene pills and Ciel looked at him uncertain. Sebastian sat down on the bench and put Ciel on his lap, then a blanket over Ciel's legs and waist.

Zylkene where pills that calm nekos down, and it was clear Ciel was over hyperactive. "Keep still" Sebastian warned as he popped a pill out. He lowered his hand down Ciel's pants and Ciel stiffened.

"S-sebas. What are you?-" Ciel was cut off as the pill entered his lower regions. "There. All done" Sebastian announced as he let Ciel off his lap and placed the neko into the grassy field in which the sun still shun high above them.

As Ciel looked around, he started to feel weird and relaxed. He fell onto his back and purred in content kneading his belly with his hands. Open close, open, close. His hands motioned as he was extremely calm.

 **x**

 **▀▄█ ▌▐⋰░ⓉⒾⓂⒺღⓈⓀⒾⓅ░⋱▌▐ █▄▀**

 **x**

Ciel was currently in the manors garden chilling. Ciel no longer has to be leashed. No longer has to be watched more than twenie four seven.

"Ciel! Dinner time!" Sebastian yelled and Ciel came running in, past Sebastian, down the halls, and into the dining room. He thought he might be cheeky and sit in Sebastian's chair.

It was large, comfy, it almost looked royal. Ciel sat there with a big smile on his face as Sebastian walked in minutes after his own arrival. "Now what do you think you're doing?" Sebastian chuckled as he entered with a smile upon his face.

Ciel smiled back and chuckled. "I'm the Master now!" Ciel grinned as Sebastian humoured him. "Oh Master, my apologies for not addressing you sooner" Sebastian chuckled before he sat in Ciel's usual seat and plopped himself down.

Ciel chuckled before he went to gran Sebastian's meal. "Ah-ah-ah…" Sebastian chimed as he wiggled his finger in Ciel's face. "Big food for big people" Sebastian smiled as he switched their plates.

Ciel pouted but began to eat none the less. "Mmm" Ciel hummed in content as he chewed and swallowed. Once they had both eaten and chatted about the day's events.

Ciel followed Sebastian to the kitchen to get a drink. Sebastian handed him warm milk and honey with a tad small bit of katnip in a Sippy cup. Ciel took it and ran away.

Ciel was now in the living room upstairs on the carpeted floor in front of the fire, purring in content at the heat and the katnip milk warmed Sippy cup.

 **x**

 **▀▄█ ▌▐⋰░ⓉⒾⓂⒺღⓈⓀⒾⓅ░⋱▌▐ █▄▀**

 **x**

It was the end of the night and Sebastian had tucked Ciel into bed. A few hours later Ciel awoke and creeped out of his room to bump into the two body guards.

That's right he still had body guards at his room in case he tried to escape at night. They turned around to face the neko and smiled. "You okay?" One of the guards asked and Ciel shook his head in a 'no' gesture.

"I want Sebastian" Ciel said stepping to walk away until one of the guards stopped him. "Sorry kid. We can't let you go" Ciel got angry he needed Sebastian. Like. NOW!

"Then walk me there!" The guards sighed and walked Ciel there, to Sebastian's room. Ciel opened the door and creeped inside. "Master?" Ciel whispered. "Master?" Ciel tried again.

Ciel climbed on the bed and under the covers. "Master?" Ciel tried again but louder. Ciel shook Sebastian and repeated it yet again. "Master?"

Sebastian groaned as he opened his crimson red eyes and looked into teary ocean blue ones. "Ciel?" Ciel's bottom lip began to tremble and he bursed into tears.

"Ciel. What's wrong?"

"I wanna go home…In Paris. I miss working at the hospital. I miss my Auntie. I wanna go back. Please S-S-Sebastian" Ciel whimpered and curled into a ball under the covers.

Sebastian looked down at the neko child and began to rub soothing circles on his back. "Shh…It's okay" Sebastian reassured but Ciel had fallen asleep.

Sebastian sighed as he stepped out of bed in his long sleeved shirt that went to his thighs and his black shorts. He walked to the door to see the two guards that are usually outside Ciel's room outside of his.

"Bard. Finny" Both turned and saluted. "Have two plane tickets ready to Paris for tomorrow, and pack Ciel's and my clothes" Both nodded before leaving the door to get the job done and make the necessary phone calls.

* * *

 **-Ciel2031**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chase Of Reality: Chapter 6**

* * *

"So where we goin'?" Ciel asks as he and Sebastian sit watching each other in the limo. "Surprise" Is all Sebastian's reply was. Ciel grumbled and folded his arms pouting, causing Sebastian to chuckle.

The limo stops and the driver opens the door for both Ciel and Sebastian. Ciel stands out and looks around. 'Shit. I thought he was joking about the whole vet thing' Ciel thought as he slowly backed up into the car again.

Ciel closed the door making Sebastian turn around with a surprised look on his face. "Ciel?"

"I'm not going!" Ciel shouted from inside the car. "It's only a check-up" Sebastian says as he opens the limo door and climbing in to get Ciel. Ciel hissed at Sebastian and clawed him.

Sebastian turned his head back to look at Ciel's angry and frustrated face, which also had small tears at the corners of his eyes, indicating he was going to cry.

Sebastian grabbed a hold of Ciel's collar and yanked him up. Ciel continued to struggle, scratch and bite as well as hiss at the older male, who was currently struggling to carry Ciel in his arms.

"Ciel stop it!"

Hiss's and growl sounds was the reply.

"Ciel. I mean it" Sebastian said struggling to carry Ciel. Sebastian walked past a mother and two children who were leaving the vets. He gave them an apologetic smile to say sorry for the loud noise.

A little girl came and looked at Ciel closer, when she went to pet the neko boy, when Sebastian didn't know. Ciel bit the girl's hand and blood dribbled to her elbow.

Sebastian looked shocked and glared at Ciel. "I am so sorry" Sebastian apologized. Sebastian carried Ciel into the vets kicking and screaming. Once he was in the building he held Ciel tight at the desk.

"Ciel. If you don't behave, I'll muzzle you"

"Piss off. Let me go!" Ciel yelled back. 'Why am I acting like this? It's only a stupid check-up. Neko instincts probably' Ciel though as he was pinned to the counter and a grey muzzle was strapped to his face as well as a belt around his wrists.

"Ciel Phantomhive?" A nurse vet came in to announce the name. Sebastian stood and led the kicking Ciel into the room. "Hello. Well aren't you a cutie" The vet said as she approached Ciel and in return Ciel spat at her and kicked his foot.

"Ciel!" Sebastian scolded. Ciel carried on to kick. Sooner or later Ciel was finished at the vets and was dragged back to the limo still muzzled and tied together by the wrists.

Once Ciel was calm, he talked to Sebastian. "Master..?"

"Hmm?"

"I-I don't know what came over me…It was only a check-up. What's happening to me?" Ciel began to whimper as his restrains began to hurt him.

"That will be your neko instincts they have finally kicked in"

"Oh. Well, can I have these off now?" Ciel asked holding his wrists up. Sebastian nodded and Ciel walked over to Sebastian in the moving limo. Once un-bounded he hugged Sebastian and kissed him.

"So where are we going?"

"Somewhere"

"Well-done Sherlock. Where are we actually going" But before Ciel can get an answer the black limo stopped and the driver opened the door, they stood out and they was at an airport.

"You wanted to go home yes?" Sebastian asked, Ciel nodded quickly and hugged Sebastian yet again. "I love you Master" Ciel said jumping up and down now excitedly as the driver got all their bags of and loaded into the privet plane.

Once on the plane Ciel sat looking outside of the window while Sebastian was strapping in. "Exited?" Ciel nodded quickly. "Yea! I can't wait to work again and see Aunt Ann" Ciel replied truthfully.

x

▀▄█ ▌▐⋰░ⓉⒾⓂⒺღⓈⓀⒾⓅ░⋱▌▐ █▄▀

x

"CIEL! WHERE WERE YOU!? I HEARD ALL OVER THE NEWS YOU WENT MISSING! What are-" Angela stared atop of Ciel's head as they lay a pair of cat ears and a swishing tail behind him.

"Hi Aunty Ann" Ciel smiled brightly as he released the hug on his Aunt. Angela smiled back and looked behind Ciel to see a man with raven hair and crimson eyes.

"Who's your little friend?" Angela asked Ciel into his ear. Ciel looked up and smiled again. "My Master" Ciel's tail swished back and forth. "Did you kidnap Ciel!" Angela unexpectedly screamed out at the man.

"Aunt Ann. I'm fine, see? So what if he did I'm fine and that all that matters right?" Ciel asked as he looked between the two, mostly at Sebastian.

"Ciel how can you say" Angela gestured to her nephews body, indicating he was now a neko. "This. You're a neko for crying out loud!"

"Tante Ann , ne pas argumenter , im très bien avec elle . Honnête. Laisse tomber , je ne veux pas combattre en face de Sebastian . Je l'aime angela , thats pourquoi je ne ai jamais couru"

("Aunt Ann, don't argue, I'm fine with it. Honest. Just drop it, I don't want to fight in front of Sebastian. I love him Angela, that's why I never ran")

Angela sighed before nodding and gestured for them both to come into her home, Ciel smiling brightly. As Sebastian entered the house Angela glared at her.

Sebastian sat on the fluffy sofa with Angela sat opposite him in another sofa as the fire crackled, warming the room. Ciel was making Tea in the kitchen and shortly returned putting the Tea onto the table in front of the two sofas.

Ciel got on the sofa Sebastian was sitting in and crawled onto his lap, snuggling into him licking his cheek while purring of the heat of the fire, Angela just stared shocked.

Sebastian chuckled at Angela's expression and she snapped out of it starting a conversation. "Ciel. The hospital has sent me a letter regarding that if you were to be found, your place in the hospital will still be there if you require to work still" She began as she took a sip of her Tea.

"I would love to Aunt Ann, it's one of the reasons I came back here"

"Ciel" Sebastian whispered.

"Hmm?" Was the reply of the purring neko on Sebastian's chest. "You know where not staying here, only for a few days" The reply was quick…"What!" At Ciel's outburst Angela looked up from her Tea and frowned as well as Sebastian. "Sorry Ciel"

Ciel stood up and clawed Sebastian's face. "I'm not leaving!" After that Ciel ran to his old room and slammed the door echoing around the house.

"Look after him Sebastian" Angela whispered catching Sebastian's attention. He nodded and Angela carried on. "I don't want to tell Ciel this but" She paused. "I have cancer and, Ciel will be greatly upset, he already lost his parents and everyone else. All he has now as family is me"

 _Ciel whimperd in his sleep, at this part in his dream~_

"And me" Sebastian added. Angela looked up tears forming in her eyes. She stood up and hugged Sebastian. "Thank you" She whispered before wiping her eyes.

Ciel was sulking in his room clawing up things and accidently clawed his favourite plush, Bitter Rabbit. Ciel froze and looked at the stuffing that was falling out of the neck of the stuffed plush.

Ciel grabbed it quickly, stuffing falling to the floor, he picked it up and ran down stairs nearly crying. He sat on Sebastian's lap crying. Angela was making more Tea.

"Ciel, what's wrong?" Sebastian questioned. Ciel's sobs got louder as he held the bunny up. "I-I accidently, c-cut, B-bitter Rabbiiiiiittttt!" Ciel screamed crying. Bitter Rabbit was the last thing he has to remember of his parents.

Sebastian grabbed the rabbit while shushing Ciel and rubbing circles on his back. All of a sudden Ciel grabbed Sebastian's wrist and pulled him to his room.

Ciel went to his old toy box and dove through it, while Sebastian was watching, chuckling as Ciel threw loads of toy's and plushie's all over the room floor carpet.

"Aha!" Ciel had been looking for a toy medical kit, full of plastic objects. Sebastian smiled. 'He's even funnier now that his neko instincts have fully kicked in' Sebastian thought before he was pulled out of dream land by Ciel's hand leading him to the large king sized bed.

Once Sebastian and Ciel was sat crissed crossed on the bed Ciel put Bitter Rabbit in the middle of the bed and unclipped the plastic doctor's box bag.

Ciel leaned over to Sebastian and strapped a band around his Master Head, it had a circular metal mirror on the front. Ciel put a nurse hat on, covering one ear as it slide sideways.

Sebastian leaned down and listen to Bitter Rabbit. "Mhmm. Yes. Yes. Of course. Mhmm" Sebastian said pretending as if he was actually talking to the plushed rabbit toy.

Ciel looked up at Sebastian. "Well Dr, Ciel. You gonna help him?" Ciel nodded and pulled a band aid out of the box and began to wrap it around the bunny neck.

Ciel got out a plastic injection and injected the bunny before testing reflexes and then the bunny's temperature. Once done Ciel kissed the bunny forehead and tucking it under the large covers.

Sebastian grabbed Ciel by the waste and gave him a kiss. Ciel chuckled as Sebastian began to tickle him. "S-Sebastian. S-stop! Hahaha" Ciel laughed while kicking the bed covers.

"I love you" Sebastian nuzzled Ciel under the chin making Ciel giggle again. 'I love you too' Ciel thought in his mind, though not actually saying it out loud.

 **x**

 **▀▄█ ▌▐⋰░ⓉⒾⓂⒺღⓈⓀⒾⓅ░⋱▌▐ █▄▀**

 **x**

Ciel was currently wearing a light blue nurse outfit, baggy light blue trousers and white trainers. Atop his head was a nurse hat and around his neck was a stethoscope that is used to listen to one another's heart beats.

"Aww. My little kitten is a cutie wooty" Sebastian cooed as he watched Ciel blush in his works attire. Ciel was going to go back to the hospital to work again.

"Ready"

"Yep!"

"Alrighty. Let's go"

"Race ya!" And with that Ciel was out the door down the stairs and in the car, Sebastian soon behind. It took them twenty minutes to get to the hospital in Paris.

"Welcome back Ciel!" A blond shouted as he hugged Ciel. Ciel worked in the children's ward, helping Youngers out and keeping them entertained or distracted during bodily tests.

"Hi Lizzie" Ciel smiled as he hugged her back. "Oi. Back to work" A nurse called William called. He was the head nurse to insure all other nurses where doing their jobs correctly.

Sebastian was sat in the café watching as Ciel played with the other kids. 'Almost like a Neko Nursery' Sebastian thought and chuckled a bit.

Currently Ciel was playing trains with a little boy called Luka. He was due heart surgery and Ciel wanted to make sure he was calm before the surgery.

Two Doctors came through the door, making Ciel turn and gulp. Ciel turned back to Luka and distracted him while the Doctors came closer.

"Hey Luka. What is your favourite thing in the whole entire world?" Ciel asked as the Doctors injected into Luka's arm, successfully distracting him as he couldn't feel it.

"Ice cream!" Luka chirped making Ciel laugh. "Me too!" Ciel laughed with Luka, until he began to yawn. "How about a quick nap?" Luka nodded and followed Ciel who was holding his hand.

Ciel lifted Luka and put him in the hospital bed. "Good night Luka" Ciel smiled as Luka closed his eyes. He then sighed and headed to the café until he was next needed for any more jobs.

"Hey Sebastian"

"Hey, babe" Sebastian smiled and then chuckled as Ciel blushed a deep crimson red almost matching Sebastian's crimson wine red eyes.'

Ciel got a handed a coffee than Sebastian started the convocation. "You were good out there" Sebastian smiled. "Thanks, I do my best" Ciel smiled weakly, Sebastian obviously knowing it's a decoy.

"What's wrong?"

"I just-" Ciel sighed. "Never mind, you don't love me that much"

"Excuse me?" Ciel looked up at Sebastian at his Master's choice of words. "You heard me. What I want, you wonte do"

"Test me"

"I wanna live in Paris" Ciel asked again almost in tears and pouting, he loved his job, his Aunt Ann, and Paris himself. Paris is also known for having the best pastry shop in the country.

"Ciel, you know I can't move to Pari-"

"Told you" Ciel mumbled to himself while Sebastian was talking. Sebastian sighed and grabbed Ciel's hand, cupping it in his own very large hand.

"Ciel" Ciel didn't look. "Ciel" Sebastian tried again. "Ciel" Ciel sighed before he looked up at his Master Sebastian. "I'm sorry I can't let you live here, but perhaps we can get you a job at the hospital in California?" Sebastian asked.

"What about Aunt Ann?"

Sebastian froze, but hid it well. "She says she's joining the woman army to learn more skills to protect you, but she will be gone longer than a year or two. So she instructed that you live with me for the time being. And if you don't believe me, go ask her yourself" Sebastian said softly rubbing small circles on Ciel's hand with his thumb.

"Okay. If you and Aunt Ann thinks that best. I'm fine with it Master" Ciel sighed as he sipped his coffee, before he was sent to help another child for entertainment and momentary distraction.

* * *

 **-Ciel2031**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chase Of Reality: Chapter 7**

* * *

"I'm sorry, we don't except filthy nekos into this hospital. Now shoo" A guy with glasses and purple eyes said as he waved Ciel away with the back of his hand.

The nekos ears flopped and was led back to Sebastian's car by Sebastian himself. "It's okay"

"How is it okay!? All because off you, I can't get a job and enjoy life! I have been degraded, publicly humiliated and called filthy, due to the fact that. You! Made me into a neko! So don't just sit there and say everything's okay, because it isn't!" Ciel yelled as he sat in the limo.

Ciel was practically screaming his lungs out.

"Your right" Sebastian sighed causing the young neko boy to look up. "I did cause all this to happen to you. But do you know why?"

Ciel tilted his head causes but also curious as to what the man is gonna say "Why?"

"Because you are perfect in every way, and having neko instincts makes you cuter and show off you inner personality you dare show anyone. You're relaxing to be around, and you're feisty. That's why"

Ciel tilted his head more. All this was getting to the young nekos head and he just went to the other side of the limo ignoring Sebastian all together and lay there, falling asleep on the car ride home.

But Sebastian was calling Ciel's name over and over again. Was it Sebastian? "Ciel. Ciel wake up. Ciel" The voice of Sebastian? said?

* * *

 **Sry short chapter!**

 **-Ciel2031**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chase Of Reality: Chapter 8**

* * *

"Ciel! CIEL! WAKE UP YOU IDIOT, THE VET IS HERE!" Came Alois anoyying voice. Until he processed the words.

"WHAT!?" The neko boy said as he leaped to his cage bar's to see Alois oposit him looking more scared than a human and a spider put together.

Looseing himself in his thoughts he parcially zoned out. 'What a weird dream, it was so.. weird. It was like i was astral projecting into the future, it was unreal, but the raven haired man, i've seen him before loads of times... Is he the guy that i used to-' His thoughts were cut off as he was grabbed by the collar of his shirt.

He was to deep in thought, he didn't think about going into the back of his cage like den, thus making him the easiest neko to grab, who was right next to the cage's bars. 'Just great' He though as he struggled to free himself.

"Let me go!"

"Now now, you need your shots before you can be adopted" The nurse said 'Adopted?' He tilted his head, hes never been or had a chance to be 'Adopted' before.

To in his thoughts again he was placed on a metal table, only once the needle was in his neck, did he realize he was in the vet's office. Well at least it over with now.

"Alright little one" The Vet said as she went to another room, Ciel looking up to see a sighn saying 'Viewing room' making him 'Huh?' in confuzion, before he was in the room. There was a glass window in quarter of the room, making another see though room, which he was then placed in before the door was shut.

The neko was confuzed and tilted his head, as he stood and looked at the door handle, then tried to open it. Of course its a automatic lock.

Sighing, he turned around only for his tail to go up, seconds later and then he hissed, as he was surrounded by other neko's such as himself.

All the nekos around him looked up from their building blocks and colouring books at the hissing neko before they bared his fangs at the neko, obiously thinking that the blue haired neko has challanged them all to a cat fight.

Well, that is, until the pet store owner nocked on the glass and mouthed 'Behave' to the nekos, settleing them down, of course not Ciel. He just growled everytime a neko looked at him or went in his genaral direction.

A minuete later, Alois was placed into the glass room to, there usual greetings were said before a group of men and wimin, also children came into the room, but not the glass room, the original, as they peeked through the glass.

And there in his view was the raven haired man, from his dreams, and who he allways stole from when he wasnt looking. That is, when he was on the streets.

~Flash back~

It was a dark dusky night as owls hooed in the forest facing the now burning flames of the Phantomhive mantion. Glass smashing, wood burning, gutters melting and loud screams were heard inside of the mantion as a Ambulance and a FireEngine pulled up outside as several men jumped out and headed to put out the now flaming mantion.

Inside Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive have pushed there 'Specil' son into a large dark brown thick wardrobe as they hid under the large double bed hopeing to hide from the flames above.

"MUMMY, DADDY! IM SCARED" was all that was heard from the cubard as the large thick doors muffled the sound just a bit but loud enougf to be heard over the crackleing of the spitting flames spreading across the room.

The boy now waiting a response didn't get any as he crouched his knees to his chest in a feetle position hugging himself as he wraps his plump ash-blue tail around his legs and his ears pinned to his head as he whimpered, only stopping slightly as he heard the large door to the room burst open and hearing a bunch of men shouting.

"Check everything, beds, draws, cupboard, bathroom everything!" the brown haired fireman shouted as he held the door open for the other men.

The boy squinted his eyes tighter as a unfamiliar light opend the wardrobe he sat in and opend his eyes slowly as he got used to the bright light, due to he was sitting in the once dark wardrobe only to be intruded by light of red and orange flames warming his now scared face.

The neko boy back up as a hand came out to grab him. "STAY BACK!" He hissed at the fireman as the fireman shouted out for help and the now clawing neko.

"Grab im' Aberline!" a old male shouted as he pulled the nekos dead parents from under the bed which in this case the bed had died and fell ontop of them crushing them with flames.

"I carnt he keeps clawing me" The young said as he tryed to reach for the neko that was now bareing his fangs at the fireman, until this anoyyed the other and he rushed over with a pole and hooped it onto the neko neck and pulled him out forcefully.

"Come on!" the fireman shouted as he finally got the ash-blue haired neko out of the house only to turn around to see him coughing as he was still obedient to come.

"Linda, get some oxygen" in which the female replyed with "Yes sir!" and rushed everything together as the neko was brought to the ambulance only to be strapped to a bed by his ankles and wrists in sure he wonte claw anyone or run away.

"GET AWAY FROM ME! KEEP THAT AWAY FROM ME! MUM! DAD!" The neko boy yelled as the woman put a oxygen mask on the boy and turned on the air, this resulted in the neko trying to shake the mask of as to no prevale he lyed down on the bed exhausted and sore throghted as he try again to reach his parents but to no prevale.

"Calmed down yet?" Abaline asked Linda and she simple nodded and replyed with "Seems so" she sat down on the chair and watch the nekos chest rise and fall as he was breathing heavily.

As Aberline walk away from the Ambulance he went to George for ansews on weather there where to neko adults prefaribly male and female, clamed as the neko boys parents, but got a simple no.

"I think these where his owners, poor boy" George said as he coverd up the earless and tailess Vincent and Rachel Phantomhives boys

This is why there boy was 'Specil' he was born a neko some how and they wanted to protect him and NOT treat him as a pet.

"Alright" Aberline said walking away.

-In the Ambulance-

"Whats your name please?" linda asked the neko and in reply he got a muffled "Ciel Phantomhive" and he closed his eye lids in thought.

"Okay, well where going to take you to the animal shelter just in the middle of town, dont worry, its cozy and full of other neko such as yourself" she said with a smile as the van started to move with them inside it.

"WAIT! NO! IM NOT GOING THERE! IM NOT A PET! IM A HUMAN BEING!" He yelled trying to get out of his restaints again trying to prove a point to the anoyying woman.

"Please calm down" And after that she sighed and thought 'I feel so sorry for the poor kitty'.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTIMExSKIPxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"NO! IM NOT GOING! YOU CARN'T MAKE ME!" Ciel banged at the cage he was placed in and carried to the front entrance of the pamperd animal shelter, but his request went un headed as he bit at the cage wires as he was placed down, a woman opend up the cage door and Ciel sprinted out with his eyes shut closed not really careing where he was as long as he was out of that cage!

'OH SHIT!' He thought to himself as he ran right into their trap he was now in a much much larger cage, you could call it a large play pen room kinda thing.

He had his own toys food water bed covers but no proper bed just a rectangle matress in the corner of the room with a plush bunny on top of the duvet cover which lys atop the matress which was lying upon the carpeted floor.

He turned around but before he could get out the woman quickly closed and locked the cage and he hit his nose on it as he pulled on it shaking it rapidly hoping some how it would open for him if he showed it whos the boss around here.

"LET ME OUT! LET ME. OUT!" He screamed and after ten minuets of absalutely no ansews he turned to view his room a bit better, it did look cozy as the woman said but, he doesnt want to be a pet. he isnt a pet! he shouldnt be treated like one!

The room had a red carpet along with dark purple duvet covers and all the walls where chocolate brown with diffrent bright and dark coloured pillows neatly pressed against the bottom of the walls as there was a box of plushies and small play toys such as balls rattles and sqeekers.

He kicked the box in fustraition and a ball fell out from the overly stacked play box and he tryed not to move as the ball rolled across his sight 'dont do it! DONT DO IT! DONT DO-' His thoughts cut off as he pounced for the ball and began to play with it, his more cat senced kicking in, that he so very much hated.

~End of flashback~

The man came close, and smiled. The raven haired man reached though the arm holes to stroke the neko's in which the bluenette neko tried to run away from before his ear was touched, but it was to late.

He was in a purring mess, as the man rubed his ear and scratched under his chin.

The man known as Sebastian knew who to adopt. This beautiful blunette neko. Riseing to his feet, he looked around for the pet shop owner. Meanwhile, whilst he was, Ciel came out of his small dazed like state and stood with with Sebastian in an attempt to get that nice feeling again.

As much as he hates to admit, he really likes the feeling, and in his dreams he already sorta knew this man.

"Nya~" He said trying to reach the older man though the arm hole and pull on the hem of the mans shirt. As much as he loved but feared the man at the same time, he doesnt know his true personality, it was from his dream, and dreams arnt real. The real Sebastian wouldnt treat him like that. Would he?

Looking around, Sebastian smiled as the neko looked with cute, pure inoccent eyes, that sparkled wide, as he held onto the raven haired mans shirt back.

The vet owner rushed to remove the neko and the man, before yelling at the neko, causeing the neko to slightly whimper before gowling, tail swishing before hissing at the woman, until she closed the arm hole with its small little lid.

"I'm sorry sir" She said before turning to Sebastian.

"Oh it's quite alright. I was just coming to find you, i would like to adopt him please" Sebastian smiled brightly causeing the woman to blush before she nodded and opend the glass door the the room Ciel was in.

Then Ciel made a run for it.

As the neko was running he was running past a raven haired man but he didn't much care as he was so close to the door until herealized he was to short! he couldnt reach the door handle! shit! he thought clawing at the door nervously looking behind himonly to see the shop owner held a leash and a harness, so Sebastian could walk the boy without the neko boy running away or getting lost anywhere.

"got you now!" she said as she reached down to grab him, only for the neko to run past her and run to the raven haired mans legscowering and whineing only to be picked up and started to purr as he was rubbed on his back and ears he looked over his shoulderto see the nurse and he snarled.

"Well you are a cutie" the crimson eyed man said petting the neko softly as he turned around to see the nurse. "How much?"

"£250" She said smileing, Sebastian soon paying the lady then headed to follow the lady to fill in the adoption papers.

The neko sqwearmed trying to get down from the crimson eyed man and finally get free from this place, even though he willhes still stuck with this idiot of a man who picked him up! "Let me go!" He screamed trying to get out of his 'owners' armsand run to freedom. But when he didnt get what he wanted he turned around and bit the mans hand only to spit due to himwearing a fluffy glove, but was still happy that the man hissed and shook his hand, it was obious he hand still managed todo what he intended to do to the man. 'Bite him; hard.

"Thats bad! no! you dont do that!" he scolded the poor neko who was still trying to get away. "Your coming home with me iadopted you, so no point in trying to run away."

The neko got tired and rested against him again panting 'at least i don't have to get them shots now cause i wonte beliving here anymore' the neko child thought as he smiled to himself while panting with exaustion.

"Here we are. Follow me and we will just leave him in here as it takes a while to sign these form and get everything thatyou may need for your new neko" she smiled as she lead the raven haired man on the other side of the very large petshop and pointed to the large cage-like-crib that was in the corner of the pet shop holding lots of diffrent varietys oftoys and books as well as a few soft pillows.

* * *

 **-Ciel2031**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chase Of Reality: Chapter 9**

* * *

"Now you be good, i'll be back soon then we can go home" his so called new 'owner' said as he grabbed hold of the side ofthe pen and held onto the side with his fingers shaking it as if shaking it is going to make it break and he can get free.

Chase Of Reality: Chapter 9

After a while of trying to get thee pen to break, open or climb over he gave up and sat down on the floor only to hear a knocking noise, he turns his head to the side to see a blond girl nocking on the window the was at the side of the pen pulling on her mothers arms asking if she can too get a neko.

The blue haired neko rose from the floor and walked to the window with dieing intrest, he wagged his tail waverly and puthis hand on the window paiwng at it looking all cute, and the girl just smiled and giggled copying the neko through the glass.

All of a sudden the girl had an idea, she pulled out her napkin and started to run it across the window only for the nekoon the other side try to grab it through the glass, then he lays down ears flat tail shaking and getting ready to pounce which the girl laughed at, she played with him for about ten minuets until she saw that the neko was picked up and she 'awed' that her fun and entertainment was now gone.

"Nya!" the cat in tow protested as he was being taken away from his only 'fun' he's had in months, been locked up in a cage is no fun!

"Come on kitten, time to go" The raven haired man said as he headed towards the bus stop.

Ciel was sulking in the bus seat scraping his nails across the side f the bus under the buses window ledge growing more bored and mored by the minuet, hes been on this bus 'home' for ages now about twenty minuets if not more and began to get anoyyed.

Ciel receaved a tap to the back of his hand "Don't vandalize, you might scratch it, and i don't wanna have to pay for a new wall if we get caught" Sebastian warned.

Ciel slumped in his seat getting tired, this was why he was running in the first place, to find a place where no one could get him so he wouldnt be sold as a neko. But here he is heading home with someone hes just met and going to be treated as a neko hip hip horay, oh the joys of being a neko...

Ciel grumbles about Sebastian being an arse and doesn't much care, it went unheard from Sebastian of course as he continued to text on his phone.

It was getting darkish outside and Ciel was growing more bored by the minuet and desided to kick his feet on the chair infront of him, finding it a comfortable silence and yawning, only yet again to receave a tap to the knee and stops only to sulk again.

The blue haired neko leaned up and watch what Sebastian was doing on his phone out of intrest and curiocity.

"What you doing?"

"Playing a game"

"What game?"

"Tettrus"

"Whats that?"

"My you ask alot of questions"

"So?"

"Curiocity killed the cat" at this responce Ciel huffed and leaned down on the buses chair again playing with the collar around his neck which jingled with the small tag, he looked down to notice the leash was resting on Sebastians lap and not being held.

Ciel jumps up and jumps over to the back seats holding his leash so Sebastian carn't grab it, when Ciel went to run past Sebastian to get to the front doors and leave this bus and be free once more.

Sebastian put his foot aross the lane and rested it on the other side onto another chair createing a gate like passage more gate wise.

"Ah-ah" Sebastian responded when Ciel tryed to get over only for the neko to climb over the seats on the other row and over Sebastian leg and make a bolt for the front of the emptyish bus, he didn't care if people saw him, he wanted out! and he wanted out, now!

Ciel was jolted back when the bus started again and fell onto the floor only to be picked up by Sebastian himself and carried back to the seats, Ciel sulked and whined with muffled complains how he hates life and wants to leave everything.

Ciels ears perked up when the bus bell rang again and then Sebastian stud up with the leash in hand and led the neko to the front stepping off the bus and walking towards a street of house flats only to come across his open the door.

"If you have a car, why not use it?" Ciel ansewd as he was pulled inside.

"Saves oil"

Ciel hummed and looked around the flat, the kitchen was the first he saw then when he looked to his right it was a living room with a sofa in the middle with a large TV on the wall.

Sebastian let go of the nekos leash letting it hang loose and the neko started to sniff his eyes closeing his head tilting up a bit sniffing around as he walked to diffrent parts of the flat, meanwhile Sebastian was prepareing dinner, of roasties, mash, gravy, vedge and chicken.

Ciel walked back into the living room sniffing again only to catch a really strong smell of.

Catnip? Ciel thought and began almost tearing up the flat to look for the herb he new was in the house somewhere.

Where is it? where is it!? His thoughts where until bingo! he found it under the sofa cushions and opend the bag.

When Sebastian heard the neko making loud noices and a cusion rolled into the kitchen he peeked into the living room to find a neko laying on the floor purring and rubbing his face on the carpeted rug floor with a busted bag and green herbs spread around him.

"Nya..prrrr...prrrr...prrrr..."

Sebastian was stuck on what to think. One it was cute and absalutely adorable even, but on the other hand he just made a mess of the room and got catnip everywhere on the floor.

Sebastian heads towards the neko that is currently rolling on the floor pawing the rug with his hands puring with his eyes shut sweetly.

Sebastian kneeles down infront of the neko and Ciel opend his eyes only to purr louder and roll onto the mans lap and start to paw at his trousers licking the fabric on the leg while puring and tail softly wafting in the air.

"Nyaa...Nyaaprrr...purrr...purrrr"

"No Ciel. Thats bad. Look at the mess you've made. Bad!" Sebastian scolded Ciel hitting the nekos rear end hard as a punishment and this brought the neko to his scences and realized what he was doing until he noticed the paid and began whimpering with his ears hanging low atop his head.

"Nyaa...Nyaa..." He said rubbing his bottom until Sebastian grabbed the boys wrist and lifted him up dragging him to an empty bedroom which is soon to be re-moddled for the younger male in due time.

"You will stay in here and think about what you've done. Until then i sugest you behave yourself" Sebastian said as he uncliped the leash from the nekos collar, headded twards the coat hanger in the kitchen and hung it up.

A few minuets later after he was nearly finished with dinner he heard the neko began to whine again in the room and ignored it in favour of setting dinner on the living room coffee table which he pulled up from the corner and placed the plates down ontop.

"Nya-a-aaa..." the crying sounds of the neko was getting louder and as Sebastian came closer to the door to retreave the neko boy he heard scratching on the door. "Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-a-a-aaaa-aaaa...Seb-Seb-Sebas-s-stian-n-nnnn..." The neko hummed a loud sob scratching and clawing on the door.

Ciel was to busy scratching and crying he didn't hear Sebastian come closer until he opend the locked door and Ciel fell backwards as the door bumped into him, Ciel soon scrambled to Sebastians feet and started crying louder hugging his leg "Nyaaa... Se-Se-Sebas-s-stian-nn-nnnnn...Nyaa..."

"You sorry?" and in reply the neko nodded his head quickly, Sebastian went eye level with the boy on the floor and looked at him seriously, tilting the boys chin up to see the boys face he saw rivers of tears and red soaked eyes "What do you say?"

"S-s-s-sor-r-ryy..*hiccup*..yyy..."

"Okay" and then Sebastian rapped his arms around the poor neko boy comforting him and rocked back and forth until the child went int small sniffles and sobs.

"You hungry?"

Ciel nodded with his eyes closed not wanting to look at Sebastian right now.

"Okay. Lets get some dinner. You like chicken, yes?"

"mhm..." Ciel hummed a yes with his head nodding the action, following Sebastian down the hallway he saw the table in the living room which was once rect is now clean with food on the table and it spelled wonderful.

Ciels ears and tail lifted and his tail wafted in the air and he quickly let go of Sebastians shirt and ran towards the two meals and sat down on the sofa and began to tuck into the chicken first on one of the plates then Sebastian joined in eating his.

Ciel whines now that all his chicken is gone, he looked at Sebastian and gave a silent question looking at Sebastians left over chicken dinner at this Sebastian realized what the neko by wanted and chuckled.

Sebastian picked up the gravy coverd chickin strip and held it infront of Ciel only to move it when the child tried to grab it leaveing Sebastian to chuckle at the adorable pout on the young nekos face.

After a few failed attempts at trying to get the chicken Ciel just sat there looking at it.

"Good boy" Sebastian said putting the chicken in the boys mouth and going back to eat his dinner, all he can hear is munching sounds on chicken.

* * *

 **-Ciel2031**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chase Of Reality: Chapter 10**

* * *

After dinner was eaten and washed as well as put away, Ciel and Sebastian was sat on the sofa watching a discovery channel on space, black holes, and other cool space things.

Ciel yawned as he rolled over on the couch faceing away from the TV and rested his legs on Sebastians lap getting comfy.

Sebastian was slowly and nicely tickleing the boys legs only getting a twitch or two when it was really tickleish, after a few minuets of tickleing later, Ciel was asleep and snoreing like a baby while licking his hand every now and then without knowing and then resting back again with warm breaths.

Sebastian chuckled at this and picked up the neko carefuly and carried the child to his bedroom which then after being put under the quilts he put the large feather filled duvet over the small sleeping frame of the boy sleeping the night away, only to be joined after Sebastian got changed into his PJ's and fall asleep minuets later.

A loud buzzing noise woke both of them up and Sebastian was out of bed stright away getting ready for work whear as Ciel he watched as Sebastian change and a small blush coverd his cheeks, minuets later Sebastian was dressed in a black robe and Ciel sat up on bed.

"Where are you going?"

"School. I'm a Teacher"

At this Ciel went stiff. It was kinda awkward being around teachers, though hes never been educated and he misses working, its so boreing dueing the hours of the day doing nothing.

"How about me?"

"You stay at home, watch TV, sleep, eat, anything really until i get back"

"But i don' wanna" Ciel whined, he didn't want to be left home all alone.

"You have to"

"Why?"

"Good point. But you will probably grow bored and start to anoy and destract my student and i wonte have time to take you home"

"I wonte. I promise! Please.. i don't wanna be left here alone"

"Funny you say that, wasnt you fine by yourself yesterday trying to run from wherever you came from?"

Ciel sat there looking way and at the matress away from Sebastians stare, was Ciel really getting attatched so quickly? well he is good nice, he wasnt like that last person he was with. Sebastian treats him nicely, feeds him, gives him a bed, a home that nice, hell he even gets catnip, hes handsom, but... whats making him submissive all over a sudden?

"I'll think about it okay?"

Ciel nodded watching as Sebastian left the appartment, jump in his car and speed away leaveing Ciel all alone with nothing to do, at all, nothing, at, all...

A few hours past when Ciel woke up to Sebastian walking back into the apartment with a guest who also has a neko. Ciel stops at the halway peeking out into the living room/kitchen listening to there convasation.

"Thanks for inviteing me over"

"It's no problem. Want some tea? coffee?"

"Tea please"

"Coming up"

"Is it okay if i let Oscar off his leash?"

"Yea thats fine, he doesnt look like someone who would cause harm"

"Thanks"

"Take a seat" Sebastian pointed to the couch as he was making tea.

Ciel saw the dark grey neko wearing a green collar and prancing around his owner who looked like Sebastian but wasnt, he has longer hair, and glasses, as well as purple eyes. Ciels eyes narrowed at the sight of another neko in, HIS, home, he groweld to himself as he watched the older neko sniff around the house, this so called 'Oscar' picked up Sebastians little kitty plush and cuddled it as well as smileing up at Sebastian as he carried in the tea in which Sebastian smiled back.

Ciel has had egnough, he sneeked upto the other neko and clawed him across the cheek in which Oscar fell onto the floor. Ciel hissed at the other claiming Sebastian as his and that this is his teratorial home and Oscar should leave.

Ciel groweld as Oscar did back both of them standing ready to attack and Ciel pinned Oscar to the floor hissing like crazy growling and clawing at the red eyed neko with dark grey hair, also biteing the neko with his mini cute fangs that was not coated with the other nekos blood.

"CIEL!" Sebastian shouted quickly putting the tea down and lifting Ciel off of Oscar, Ciel struggled in his arm shouting curse words at the other neko, in which Oscar groweld and hissed but shortly stopped when his owner gave him a glare.

Oscar started whimpering holding his hand t his bloodied cheek at this Ciel smirked happy with himself until he realized he was heading down the halway to that same empty room with no windows and nothing in it but one door which is its only exit.

Ciel started to panic and tightly wrap his arms around Sebastian's legs and his legs around Sebastian's waste constantly repeteing the word 'no' and 'sorry' and then he started to whimper crying as he was placed down in the room yet again to think about what hes done.

"Nyaaaaa...! Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Seb-Se-Sebas-s-stiannnnnn!" Ciel cryed clawing at the door only this time he was ignored as Sebastian walked back to the living room apologizeing saying that Oscar should probably go home with his owner to get the woonds proparly fixed and cleaned out.

Sebastian sighs and desides to leave Ciel in the room all night, after Sebastian has finished gradeing his students papers he went to bed ignoreing the crys of the neko until they stopped persumeing that the neko had fallen asleep.

When Sebastians alarm went off again the next morning and swiched is horrid beeping noise off he heard the crys of the neko and felt guilty about leaveing him locked in the lonely room all night.

With a sigh he stood up, got dressed and went to let Ciel out of the room, and a tumbling neko was hugging his waste saying 'sorry' repetedly over and over again, apologizeing.

Sebastian accepted his apology and went to go make brakfast today seen as though he doesnt have to go to work straight away due to him setting the alarm off a little earlier today.

"Hungry?"

"Yea"

"What do you want?"

"What do you got?"

"How about waffles?"

Ciel nods his head "Yea, you got honey to go with that?"

Sebastian nods humming a "mhm" and got to work.

"So i've been thinking about you coming to work with me..." Sebastian trailed off and the neko looked up exited forgetting about his waffles for a moment before eating them the intire convasation.

"yea?"

"And the behaviour you did last night im not sure your safe around others. How do i know your not gonna harm anyone else?"

"I wonte i promise..."

"how do i know that?"

"Cause that one that came last night was a neko and this is my home not his. Mine. And you are mine to, i showed him whos boss around here, that he can never take my place as a neko"

Sebastian looked suprized at how teratorial Ciel can be once he claims whats his. Sebastian sighs and lifts up a bag with a black box with a golden sparkly rubbon on top passing it to Ciel. "You've got one chance"

Ciel nodded and opend the box to find that it was a dark grey collar with white fluffy padding on the inside for comfort, on the front a love heart tag with it saying 'Property of Sebastian Michaelis' with the adress and details on the back. On the side of the collar it had a logo and some fancy writeing saying 'St. Georges School' and the logo was of two diffrent coloured crosses with a halo in the middle.

Ciel looked up at Sebastian tilting his head until Sebastian grabbed the collar and wrapped it around the nekos neck in replacement of the red collar that was given from the pet shop, just the thought sends chills up the nekos back or any pets backs for that matter.

"Whats this?"

"Your coming to school yes?"

"Really?"

"Really"

"Yay, thank you Sebastian" Ciel said jumping onto the raven haired man.

"Okay finish up breakfast we gotta get going"

"Okay" Ciel said eating re remander of his waffles in silence.

Ciel was almost juming in the passanger car seat grinning as they where heading to St. Gerorges School, Sebastian couldnt help but chuckle the the exited neko.

"So why do you wanna go to school that much?"

"I've never had education before and if i have education it means im less of a pet and more of a human"

"I see" Sebastian says pulling upto the school.

Ciel followed Sebastian holding Sebastians hand the hole was with his ears down, Sebastian notices this and asks if hes ok only for Ciel to reply with "I'm okay just a little noisey"

Sebastian nodded and lead them to the class formroom. Sebastian turned the door handle and walked in with Ciel hiding behind his large robes at all times, the class was noisey causeing Ciel to whine a bit and press his ears closer to his head.

Sebastian sat down leaveing the neko to stand and the class to finally notice him and shut up to stare, causeing the nekos ears to lift up then down again nly to repete until they deside to stay down out of nervousness with so many kids watching him.

Ciel was currently wearing a black button up shit with black short and long black socks as well as black trainers with a little black bow tied to the end of his tail with a little bow on it which he had a fight with Sebastian about not wanting to put it on, but in the end Sebastian said he couldn't comee along if he didn't put it on, so in the end Ciel lost.

Ciel whisperd to Sebastian "Sebastian.. there stareing at me..."

"Class. This is Ciel he will be joining us today, be nice" Sebastian told the class before he stood up leading Ciel to the front row of desks, there where a row of desks toutching the teachers desk and Sebastian put him there so he could help Ciel if need be.

Children in class where whispering to one another saying things like:

"Whats a neko doing in school, doesnt sir know pets arn't allowed?"

"Aww, hes so cute!"

"Fucking tramp"

"Whats he even doing here?"

"Look how big his eyes are, simply adorable"

"Is he Professor Michaelis's pet?" so on, so on...

"Now, now egnough chitter chatter time for class. Todays lesson is english, then after that we have maths. Once break is over i will tell you the res of todays lessons"

Ciel looked up with his ears down looking as Sebastian started to write todays lesson on the bored.

'Poetry'

and below that was a poem saying:

Dearest creature in creation,

Study English prnunciation.

I will teach you in my verse

Sounds like corpse, corps, horse, and worse.

I will keep you, suzy, buzy,

Make your head with heat grow dizzy.

Tear in eye, you dress will tear.

So shall i! Oh hear my prayer.

"Okay get your text books out and write the following down on the board and we are gonna havea go at writeing our own poem today if we have time, what you will be doing is telling me what you think the poem is saying, there are no right or wrong ansews, now begin"

As everyone bagan to write Ciel looked lost until Sebastian put a book down infront of the neko child and a pen in which Ciel grabbed them and looked lost, yet again.

"Sebastian.."

* * *

 **-Ciel2031**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chase Of Reality: Chapter 11**

* * *

Sebastian looked up at Ciel after he sat down oposit Ciel but on his own desk "Yes?"

"i..i carn't read" Everyone around started to chuckle until Sebastian stepped in.

"Hey! back to work! what did i say when i first came in!?" after that the class shut up and Sebastian walked to Ciel. "It's okay just copy from the board"

"Sebastian.." Ciel whimperd ears going low.

"Shh.. its okay whats up?"

"I don't know how to write..." Ciel looked down at the pen and book on his desk holding back tears of embarresment.

"It's okay. Wait here" Sebastian said standing back up from kneeling on the floor and back to his desk in which he pulled out a peice of paper and began putting dots all over the lined peice of paper, after a few minuets he called Ciel over.

"Ciel, you see these dots? with that pen of yours you follow the dots, like this watch" Sebastian picked up a pen and went over one letter of the drawn alphabet with dots.

"See?"

Ciel nodded.

"Good, do you think you can do this for me?"

Ciel nodded again, Sebastian passed the sheet to Ciel but Ciel stayed standing up with his ears down.

"You okay?" Sebastian said looking up at the neko.

Ciel sat on Sebastian lap giving a nod.

"Okay"

Ciel sat on Sebastian lap and picked up the pen and started to messily write with his right hand, people in the class where whispering quietly saying how hes a baby in a good, cute and bad way receaveing a glare from Sebastian and then they all shut up and got back to work in silence.

Minuets past then Ciel looked up at Sebastian, Sebastian in which looked down at Ciel then at the sheet and nodded his aproval, Ciel smiled and finished the other sheet of numbers this time and Sebastian nodded again for aproval.

Sebastian started to write some simple things down for the boy to learn:

Cat

Dog

Pig

Cow

Owl

Bat

Sebastian pointed to the first word and asked "What does this say?"

"C-ca-ca...?"

"Cat"

"Ca-a-ca-t. Cat"

"Very good, next one"

"D-o-jee?"

"Thats pronounced g not jee"

"D-o-g..?"

"Well done" Sebastian said petting the boy between the ears receaveing a loud purr.

A boy rose from his seat and walked upto Sebastian with his work "Professor Michaelis i've finished the work on the board and wrote my poem, is there anything i need to do?" Sebastian took the work from the brown haired boy wearing glasses and had freckles and pushed Ciel off his lap to check over the work.

Ciel stood there looking at him occasionally sniffing him from where he stood with his arms held to his own chest as a barrier with his hands curled in a safe passition.

"Hi" the boy smiled and Ciel's ears rose then went back down twise until they stayed up finally deming this boys okay.

"Hi" Ciel said shifting on his feet awkwardly awaiting for him to finish checking over the boys papers.

"Im Mikey" the boy said holding his hand out for Ciel to shake, Ciel took his hand and replyed with "I'm Ciel"

"It's nice to meet you Ciel"

"You to"

Sebastian was taking longer on purpose so he could let Ciel make friends rather than to become enemys.

"Wanna sit next to me in class?"

At this question Ciel hesetated looking at Sebastian to be known if hes allowed in which Sebastian looked up at Ciel and said "It's up to you, you can sit next to him if you like Ciel"

Ciel nodded and turned back to Mikey smileing "Okay"

They still have twenty minuets of the lesson remaining and Sebastian gave Ciel a practice sheet to write words and practice them as well as pronounce a few before he sent him to sit down next to his new friend Mikey.

A blond girl on the other side of Ciel squeeled and hugged Ciel tight "Aww, your sooo cute!"

Ciel blushed and replyed with "You to" and looked away embarrassed, the girl giggled and pecked him on the cheek causeing the neko to lift his tail and cover his eyes with it blushing fifty shades of red. (get the joke? fifty shades of grey? fifty shades of red? XD haha)

Ciel may not of been able to finish all his work but got most of it done before the bell rang signalling there next lesson, everyone put there English books in there bag and got out there Maths books and began to write the date down and the title; Times tables.

Ciel stood up and walked to Sebastian who was writeing on the bored and looked up at the pen that was writeing and he touched the black lines that the pen drew and they disapeared under is finder when he repoved it, looking shocked he tryed again for the same reasult which led in Sebastian picking him up under the armpits and sitting him on the teachers swively chair while he tempts to try write again, once done he anounces to the class what to do.

Sebastian walks to Ciel and reaching under his desk for some blocks.

"Your going to be adding today, okay?" he says to Ciel then some punk kid shouts out in class saying "Why does he have to add when he gotta times!?" only to bit hit across the head by the blond girl Ciel now knows as Lizzy but he calls her Elizabeth, and she said to the punk "Shut up! eric! hes learning!"

Sebastian looked away to finish talking t Ciel, he placed one block on the table and asked Ciel how many they are.

"Three?"

"Try again"

"Five?"

"Nope" Sebastian says smileing.

"One?"

"Correct. what comes after one?"

"Two?"

"Correct, and what comes after two?"

"Four?"

"Nope its-" Sebastian was cut off.

"No wait! its three!"

Sebastian smiled and nodded his head "Correct. Whats after three?"

"Four!"

Sebastian smiled chuckleing "Correct. Whats after fou-" Sebastian was cut off. Again.

"Wait! lemme think...five...six...seven?" He looks up at Sebastian.

"Weldone" Sebastian pulls out a neko treat out of his desk draw, it smelled of strawberrys and chocolate, the neko waved his tail the bell jingleing making other students in class look up at the noise to see Ciel trying to reach for the treat in Sebastians hand until Lizzy spoke up.

"You get that treat Ciel~! You can do it~!" Ciel turned around and smiled then thought with his hand to his chin, he grabs his teacher phone from the desk and holds it high.

"Ciel. Give it back"

"How about a trade?"

"Alright~" Sebastian fake sighed and pushed the treat in the nekos mouth and grabbed his phone pocketing it.

Ciel turned around to hear Lizzy giggleing with Mikey and a few others saying weldone, Ciel smiled and ate the treat.

Ciel froze when he heard a small meow, he stood up sniffing the air grabbing everyones attention. He lifts his right eat up and stand infront of the class with his ear normaly high again and tells the class..

"Shh... i hear something..." He says putting a finger t his lips, he lifts his right ear higher again and listens for a noice to hear a russle and a meow, he turns his head sharply in the direction of the noise and glares daggers at a boy growling slightly, speed walking to him and picking up his black bag and un-zipping it to find a small black kitten inside, the kid tryed to grab his bag only for Ciel to run to the front with it, still having everyone attention and sniffing inside, it was a girl kitten so Ciel was okay with it, thank the lord.

He pulled the kitten out and cuddled it while he saw ith his legs behind him and his bum on the floor kissing the kitten, sniffing the air he sniffed the bag again only to push it away and say "She wee'd"

Sebastian came closer and demanded that he give him the kitten.

"Ciel remember what happend last time with another cat around?" Oh Ciel remembers perfectly how he beat up Oscar, he smirked and refuzed to let the black kitten go kissing her.

"I wonte her prommiss"

"How do i know that?"

"Cause Oscar was a boy and Sofias a girl"

"Sofia?"

"Shes called Sofia"

"I carn't risk you playing to ruff with her shes small and your big" Sebastian said reaching for the kitten again.

"Nyaa! You carn't have her" the owner of the kitten was just watching unsure of what to think, as was everyone else where as some where saying how cute he looked with a kitten, and saying how cute he would look dressed up in a sailor suit with a maching set with the kitten.

"Ciel" Sebastian warned.

Ciel stood up and ran to the back of the class. "Austin get you kitten!" Sebastian told the owner of the black kitten, and the child stood and went to the back to go grab the kitten only for Ciel to hiss and growl at him shocking everyone, he shows his fangs and nails trying to scare the student in which Sebastian yells at him and then Ciel hides under the spare row or tables and transforms into a kitten leaveing his human clothes on the floor under the table.

Two kittens came running out from the table with each other heading to the front of the class, people where standing in there seats trying to get a better view at the kittens, Ciel lead Sofia behind Sebastians desk where they went to hide.

Sebastian and the other class where shocked and also Sebstian and Austin was calling for the two kittys.

Sebastian calling Ciel and Austin calling Sofia, it wasnt until minuets later that they heard and meow under the desk did Sebastian and Austin go to look under it to see both kitten practacly in heat, Ciel was on Sofia holding still while biteing down on Sofia's neck growling everytime Sebastian tryed to grab him.

Sebastian goes to the front of the class and tells Austin to go back to his seat.

"Okay for starters, Austin you shouldnt of brought a kitten into school and keeping it in your bag is unacceptable. Second i carnt get Ciel off of Sofia due to *coff coff* there... er..."

"Shut up Sebastian" Ciel sat from under the desk cutting Sebastian in thought of how he was going to explane it to his class.

"Ciel come out now!"

"Yea i did, but i left my clothes under the tables at the back"

A few 'oh's and 'omg's and 'did they just do what i thought they did? and in school?' its clear the children under stood the meaning of Ciel saying "Yea i did" right after Sebastian said "Ciel come out now!" which when he said he did he did... but not out from the table but out of *coff coff* Sofia...

Sebastian sighed

"I hope you lot have done your work to be watching a comedy" Sebastian shouted at the class as he went to get the kids clothes, minuets later after dressing the bos under his desk he came out, hair all ruffled with the kitten in his arms, he walked over to Austin and put the kitten in his arms.

"Congrats your gonna be an owner of 9 more kittens" Ciel smirked and walked away leaveing the class stunned and there assumtions to be correct in the meaning that Ciel just had Sex under the teachers desk table.

When Ciel returned to Sebastian Ciel receaved a very harsh slap to the bottom that sounded in the room causeing the children the gasp at what they saw. This day of school has turned out very intresting indeed.

Ciel started to whimper and rub his behind "Sorr-" He was cut of with another harsh slap to his behind.

"That was wrong of you to do that!" Sebastian said in a very stern domanating voice glancing at the children telling them to get back to work for the last few minuets of class.

"It was inofproprate of you to run off and do something like that, especially at your age, you both only kittens your no wear near adult-hood just yet and there you go and get her pregnant i am very! very! disopointed in you!" Sebastian scolded.

Sebastian went to sit down on his chair behind his desk and he sighed "Ciel. What did i say to you before we came here?"

* * *

 **-Ciel2031**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chase Of Reality: Chapter 12**

* * *

"To finish eating my waffles"

"Not that"

"This is my only chance, and if im bad i get no more" Ciel said looking down at his shoes and playing with his tail end.

"Exactly. And what did you do?"

"I misbehaved"

"And what do you have to say for yourself?"

"I'm sorry"

"Not just to me" Sebastian gestured to the class "To them to"

Ciel walked to the front of the class his ears down and he coffed to get everyones attention.

"Im sorry everyone" Ciel said looking down mumbleing the words.

"Don't mumble Ciel, speek louder so they can all hear you"

Ciel lifted up his head "Im sorry"

Lizzy stood up and walked around the tables and hugged Ciel "It's okay Ciel" Ciel hesitated before he hugged Lizzy back, Ciel started to cry on her shoulder hugging her for more comfort.

Sebastian spoke up "Don't give him any affection, he doesnt diserve it" Sebastian spoke aloud so Lizzy and Ciel could hear and a few others in the class.

Lizzy pulled away and looked at Sebastian before she sat back down in her seat feeling sorry for the poor neko.

Ciel whimperd shifting on his feet wondering what to do, he walked to Sebastian with his head down, and grabbed the blocks and his unfinished work and went to go sit at the back far corner where he couldn't talk to anyone.

Ciel started to stack the blocks and count them up and write the ansews down on the sheet while Sebastian teached the reast of the class, and before he knew it the bell went for break.

Lizzy and Mikey walked upto Ciels table and ask him if he wants to go play outside, Ciel talks while his head is in his arms on the desk saying "Sebastian wonte let me. Not after what iv'e done" Ciel whimperd ears going flat and a few sobbing noises escaped as his shoulders shook with crying, almost looking like chuckleing if it wsnt for the situation or the crying noises.

Lizzy and Mikey walked upto Sebastian and asked if Ciel can go play.

"Ciel can ither get 10 punishments now or he can wait it out for the rest of the day" Sebastian said turning back towards Ciel waiting his ansew.

Ciel whimperd, he really wants to go outside and play with his new friends. Ciel nods his head and stands and walks to Sebastian.

"Lizzy. Milky. Do you mind waiting outside" Lizzy and Milky nodded and left the room for Sebastian to deliver the punishment.

Sebastian pulled Ciel over the desk and opend his draw to pull out a wooden ruler.

"Lets see if you lessons payed off. Count for me"

SMACK!

"One"

SMACK!

"Two"

SMACK!

"Three"

SMACK!

"Four"

SMACK!

"Five"

SMACK! Ciel broke into screaming sobs "NYAAAAAAAAAA! SIX!"

SMACK!

"SEVEN"

SMACK!

"EIGHT"

SMACK!

"NINE"

SMACK!

"TEN"

Sebastian set Ciel back up and rubbed his behind and hugging him tightly "Good boy. Don't ever. EVER! do that again!" Sebastian scolded yet again only for Ciel to nod.

"Okay off you go"

Ciel walked to the classroom door where Lizzy and Milky had worried faces on and hugged Ciel as soon as he was out of the door.

"Ciel you okay?"

"Yea..just...a little sore" Ciel said rubbing his behind as Lizzy and Milky walked with him leading him out to the play area.

When Ciel was outside he saw, swings, roundabouts, climbing walls, trees with tire swings, slides, ball court, and other things as well as a crawl through tunnel.

Lizzy grabbed Ciels hand and pulled him towards the large basket that was a swing, her and Ciel saat inside while Milky pushes hard a few times before jumping in himself, they all sat there chatting about how cute Ciel was and they want him to come to school again tomorrow.

"I doubt Sebastian will let me come tomorrow" Ciel said looking down hateing the reminder.

"Maby if you try making it up to him by doing something nice for him he will let you come back in tomorrow"

"Yea. Sebastian wouldnt pay that much money to get a customized collar for you to be in this school they coast loads, around £50 if i recal, i had a dog we was gonna get one made but he passed away so there was no point..."

"He's right Ciel, Sebastian wouldn't pay that much and you only come to school for one day, it would be a waste of money"

"I guess your right, but i will do something nice for him, but when? and how without him knowing?"

"At dinner time theres a games club on where you can eat dinner, aaannnddd... plays games and make things with craft" Lizzy said smileing at Ciel.

"Okay" Ciel smiled back.

The bell went letting everyone know that its time for there next class and they all headed back up to Sebastians classroom, Ciel sat between Lizzy and Mikey and watched as others came into class, once everyone was here Sebastian spoke up.

"Todays lesson is Geogrophy and next lesson is History and after lunch you have another English lesson" Sebastian announced as he began to write on the white bored information about volcanoes and how they link to the earths core and crust as well as plate boundrys"

"Lizzy"

Lizzy turned her head to look at Ciel "Yea?"

"Why do we need to learn about volcanos?"

"Its to help us go towards out GCSE grades so we have a better chance at getting a job when were older"

"Oh..." Ciel said copying the writeing down now that he knows how to write the letters.

"Hey, stop talking"

"Sebastian.." Ciel spoke up.

"Yes?"

"Can i do something else? I dont need to know about volcanos"

"You wanted to learn, and your here for just that, so yes you do"

Ciel grumbles about hateing Sebastian under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Oh? er.. nothing" Ciel began writeing the words down again trying to pronounce some every now and again.

Sebastian had put a volcano documentry on half way during class shadowing the room in dark all but the screen. Just when Ciel was about to close his eyes and go to sleep he saw a flash of light and sat up ears pointing to the celing as he looked around frantically for the light until it came into vew again on the floor, he jumped out his seat and began to chase it, it ran over the floor, up the walls, on some tables, on Sebastian's desk, on Sebastian... wait what?

"Ciel!"

Ciel froze and looked up "Sorry" Ciel said before going to sit back down until the light happend again and he chased it on Sebastian again.

"It isnt my fault its like this magical mist flying everywhere but its to fast! and it keeps going on you!" Ciel said quickly as he looked for the thing again only for it to land on Sebastians cheek giveing Sebastian a slap at the side of the face.

"Got it!" Ciel said scrunching his hand and bringing it to his face to have a look at only for it to be gone "Nyaa... its gone!"

"Alois!" Sebastian shouted "Stop it!"

Alois got his girly mirror back out and shun it at Sebastians privet parts and Ciel jumped and grabbed Sebastians...member causein a small yelp from Sebastian.

"Got it this ti-" Ciel blushed and quickly let go "Sorry Sebastian!" Ciel quickly ran back to his desk with Lizzy and Mikey still laughing.

"Alois! thats detention after school with Mr Spears!" Sebastian yelled at Alois.

"Whatever" Alois said slumping back into his seat and watching the documentary on volcanos.

Dinner came around and Ciel walk upto Sebastian.

"Sebastian.."

"Yes?"

"Can i go with Lizzy and Mikey to dinner?"

"Okay, you promise you will be on your, Best! behaviour?"

Ciel nods and Sebastian passes Ciel a little backpack.

"Okay stay safe"

"I will"

Ciel opend the door to the classroom to be met with Milkey and Lizzy, they walked to the so called 'games room' and Ciel desided he wanted to make a finger print picture.

"Ciel"

"hmm?"

"You have to put an apron on!" but it was to late Ciel already got paint on hi shirt, Lizzy sighed "Never mind"

"Oh okay..." Ciel said as he dipped his finger in a red pallet this time and painting flowers on the black peice of card he was working on, next the rubed his finger down on the paper createing the stem, once done, he made a few more flowers, pinks, blues, reds, oranges, and purples together with yellow middles, Ciel also dipped his thumb in white paint and put a love hearts around, he grabbed some glitter and prinkled the correct glitter to the correct colour of paint before leaveing it to dry.

"Hows this?" Ciel said turning around to Lizzy with his face coverd in a few paint and his tail having a few two.

"Awww, is simple adorable, im sure Sebastian will love it!" Lizzy sqeeled and called Mikey over from his friends who was playing 'top trumps'.

"Wow Ciel, for a guy i have to say thats pretty cute to" Mikey smiled at Ciel and sat down with Lizzy and Ciel and everyone got there lunch out.

Lizzy pulled out a heart shaped sandwage, orange juice and and tangareen. Mikey pulled out some apple juice, a sandwage with the crusts cut off and a banana and a few cherrys.

Ciel lifted up his mini back pack and put it on the table pulling out his lunch of a chicken sandwage, some catbikits, and a sippy cup of milk and honey. Wait. What? a sippy cup!?

"Whay the hell is this!" Ciel shouted as he looked at the sippy cup

Lizzy turned and 'awed' at how cute it was, even though they are teenagers its rather... weard, and for Ciel its just insulting.

Ciel also pulled out a strawberry flavoured cat treat, humming happily as he ate it.

Throughout the hour of dinner time its been fun, playing games, crafting things, eating, exept for the little 'dress up' lizzy did.

* * *

 **-Ciel2031**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chase Of Reality: Chapter 13**

* * *

Ciel is wearing pink, and light baby blue and white ribbons in his hair, on his tail, on his shoes, on his wrists and a large pink and white bow around his neck hardly showing the collar around his neck infact you carnt see it a all.

Ciel slips his backpack on as he is led back for the last lesson of the day: English.

A man with black hair and glasses stoped in the hall way stopping Ciel, his name badge said William T. Spears.

"Come with me, No stray pets allowed in school"

Lizzy and Mikey objected "Mr Spears! He has a collar!" They shouted chaseing after Willam.

William checked for the collars tag and grumbled "And i suppose you taking him back to class yes?"

"Yes sir. He wants to learn its why Mr Michaelis brought him to school sir! he even has a designed collar with the schools name and logo sir!"

Will checked again only to nod and leave, leaveing everyone to sigh in releaf; Ciel wonte be taken to the pound/Animal shelter.

William made them late by a few minuets but they soon made it to class everyone watching them walk in, first a cheerie girl, next a chilled out boy, then a ribboned up neko who was smileing.

Lizzy and Mikey walked upto there seats and sat down, Ciel ran upto Sebastian with a big smile on his face, Sebastian chuckled and ruffled the boys hair "Cute" Sebastian said as he was handed a black peice f card, when he opend it, it was the picture Ciel made at lunch only once it dryed Ciel cut out some letters and stuck them on, in the card it said; 'Sowwee sebas san' What do you expect? the kids only just learning to read and write of course theres gonna be spelling mistakes.

Sebastian couldnt help bus smile, he leaned down and hugged the neko boy coverd in ribbons "Okay. I forgive you" Sebastian said kissing the boy on the forehead hugging him tighter before letting go, he put the picture on his desk for all to see and began with the lesson of English.

Ciel sat down with his friends again and both of them saying weldone and awwing him for being nice to Sebastian saying sorry.

Ciel was given a sheet to practice off words and began to try and form his own sentences

'The cow say moo'

'The cat say nya'

Sticking to three worded words in smalll sentenced but right non the less and was pleased with the outcome as he got a cat treat for doing such a good job.

It was the end off school and getting late Sebastian and Ciel was currently getting into bed and then fell asleep within the warmth of the covers until they blacked out in a dreamless state.

The weekend came around quickly for both Ciel and Sebastian and Sebastian has desided take Ciel to the new neko park.

"Higher!" Ciel shouted as Sebastian pushed him on the tire swing, the neko park was rather large, large jungle jimps, ropes on trees, large rock tables out in the open for nekos to lay on in the sun and chilax.

My how Ciel has changed in the short amount of time he has been living with this strangers, however Ciel has spoken about his past and it upset Sebastian dearly and couldn't help but feel for the poor boy. Parents burned alive infront of there son, thats no life a hild should witness, his parents where burned in a fire for looseing in the fighting ring where they capture nekos and bet whos gonna win a fight, but the fire burned down the hole place, but Ciel got out, obiously, but no one else did, thank the lord.

"Sebastian?"

"Yes, Ciel?"

"I'm hungry..." Ciel whined rubbing at his belly as he and Sebastian was walking to a rock table in the open where the sun shun upon it in all its glory.

"What do you want to eat?"

"Sweets, cakes..exetra..."

"How about something not sweet, oh! that reminds me, i made a dentist opointment for you today, seen as though you consume a load of sweets its only safe to say you get your teeth checked out for any cavitys"

"You did...WHAT!?"

"Don't raise your voice Ciel, i simply made a dentist opointment for your tiny-ickle-bittle teeth" Sebastian says putting his fingers on the boys fang and pushing slightly to be able to move the boys head from side to side. (AN: try it, then you know what its like X3)

"W-what t-t-time?" the boy tryed to keep his cool when really he was a paniking mess, it wouldnt be good to have a panic attack he used to be so prone to having, he hasnt had one since, that! day...

"At 2o'clock today, around the corner from here actualy"

At this the boy shook but nodded non the less, it wouldn't to good to argue with Sebastian.

Wait! isnt it nearly two!? Ciel thought frantacly hopeing it was and wasnt, one to get it over with and two so he doesn't mount up fear, upon waiting his fait.

"Might as well start heading its nearly two actually, its twenty to two exactly, shall we?" Sebastian said clipping the boys leash as they left the neko park and began to head for the 'dentist' oh they joys! of the funny fucking joys! in life!

Ciel was figeting in the waiting rooms of the dentist, nerviously shaking scared of getting his teeth checked up on. I mean who wouldn't? they put theres hands in your mouth, they touch and caress your fucking teeth for crying out loud!

"Ciel Phantomhive?" a red headded lady called, he and Sebastian stood and walked towards the lady which she lead the two into the dentists room.

"Ah.. Ciel Phantomhive correct? now it says here you for a check up. Yes?" The dentist asked as he flipped through the files of Ciels dentist record.

Ciel only nodded and Sebastian replied with a 'yes he is' and help sit the neko in the dentists chair.

The dentist snapped some gloves on making the nekos ears go down and whimper a bit. Honestly dentists are soo full od drama its scary!

"Okay say ahh, for me" The dentist said as he held a pocker and a mirror.

Ciel slowly and steadly opend his mouth for the dentist and stiffend, tail freezeing in the air goings incrediably bushy it almost like like a dusting stick. (AN: you know there dusters and there like tails? those big pink, yellow and green with blue fluffy thingys? yea? them!)

Once the dentist has finished he grabbed this clay substance and put it in the childs mouth and requested that he bite down hard on the clay substance that was hard jelly like.

"Oh dear, just like i though, nothing to worry to much about though" The dentist smiled reasureingly.

Ciel whimperd and closed his eyes as Sebastian asked whats wrong.

"Hes gonna need a pair of braces, some of his teeth are odly bent and it will help with the jaw line in which will help straighten it up"

"I see, is it possable to be done today?" Sebastian questioned the dentist yet again receaveing a glare and a quick shake of the head 'no' from Ciel.

"Yes thats fine with me, Ciel what colour braces would you like?"

"None, im not havin braces, or whatever they are"

"Ciel be nice" Sebastian warned and Ciel reluctantly choose the midnight blue.

The dentist get everything ready and glued metal to the childs mini cute fangs and back teeth as well as his othe teeth, once done he announced and showed Ciel his new decorated teeth.

Ciel grumbled and crossed his arms "Can we go now?"

"What o you say to the nice dentist Ciel?" Sebastian asked.

"Thank you, i guess" Ciel stood out of the chair and was follwed by Sebastian as he gripped the loose leash and began to walk the boy out of the dentists.

"It hurts.." The boy whines as he walks with Sebastian.

"I'll get some calpol, that should ease the pain, for now.."

"I want them out! I DONT LIKE THEM!"

"Aww, i think they make you look even cuter"

"I am NOT CUTE!"

Sebastian chuckled "Now now, lets not have any temper tantrums and embarass me out here, wouldn't want to get into trouble now, would we?" Sebastian warned with a half hearted glare.

Ciel put his ears down and shut up the rest of the walk to an unknown destination.

"Where are we?"

"You where hungry, yes?"

Ciel nods "Yes!"

"Come on then" Ciels master lead him inside a small coffee shop called 'Undertakers' and orderd them drinks and cookies, Sebastian got a black coffee, Ciel got a hotchocolate tea and they both shared a devils food cake with two ginger biskuets on the sides of the plate of their drinks.

"MMMmm! its soooo good!" Ciel explaned as he drank from his froffy hot chocolate tea.

"Indeed" Sebastian agreed.

A few minuets and Sebastian and Ciel was talking about school and how well Ciel has learned whithin the week he attented, well, mainly three days but that was a great improvement of learnign.

"Do you think you will be able to work upto speed with the rest of the kids or do you need more help with sentence creations? and pronunciations?"

"I'll be okay... but a bit of help everynow and then wouldn't be bad"

"Okay, so tomorrow when you wake up, and were at school we will be doing poetry again okay? also arts and crafts, which im sure you will enjoy, yes?"

Ciels ears perked up "Yay!" Ciels tail wafed the air exitedly.

Sebastian finished his coffee and Ciel finished his hot chocolate tea, and food. Sebastian walked Ciel out and into 'Denekos Accessorys Galore' over the road and enterd the shop.

Sebastian let go of the nekos leash while he looked around the store, he looked at the variety of collars and ribbon bows and outfits for his young neko boy.

"Ciel come here" Ciel skipped to Sebastian with a small plushie in his hand and smiled brightly with his eyes softly shut holding the bunny with an eye patch upto Sebastians face silently asking for it.

"Okay you can have that" Sebastian smiled at the happy go lucky bluenett hugging the plush"

"Thanks master!" Ciel replyed hugging Sebastian tightly. Master? Sebastian though but chosoe to ignore it and smile brightly as he held up some outfits for the young neko.

They were girly yes! but.. they would look so adorable on him, and he couldn't wait to show everyone at school how much his neko would look cute.

"Ciel wake up or you wonte have time for breakfast" Seastian shook Ciel awake as they they didn't hear the alarm go off.

"Nnn" Ciel rolled over facing away from Sebastian.

"Ciel get up its time for school"

"I don wanna"

"Up. Now..!" Sebastian yanked the covers off the child and put them on the other side of the room "Get up"

Sebastian walked out the room making some milk and honey for the other, Ciel wouldn't have time for breakfast when he was up.

Ciel walked in the kitchen where Sebastian was warming up his brakfast milk and pushed Ciel to the living room and began getting the clothes out for Ciel to wear today, he was gonna make Ciel look extra cute today, yes he was!

He dressed Ciel up in the girl outfit that had a short skirt, he wore black nickers, yes, nickers, not boxers, the loop around the neck was like that of a shirt callar with those triangles on the side, on the back was a bow in black and white, he wore thick high socks one black, the other white, the white one had a black bow and the top and the black one had a white bow at the top.

Sebastian pu and black and white bow around the boys neck to finish up, basically the cherry ontop of the cake to finish! and off they go to school, Ciel drinking milk in the sippy cup on the way there but savouring it for class, not like he could drink it all anyways there was wayyy to much milk mixed with honey in there for him to drink and he was becoming quite full anyways.

Ciel was the first to enter the classroom of children with Sebastian follwing in tow, everyone awwed at how 'cute!' Ciel was, Lizzy stood up and hugged him tightly kissing his cheek, Ciel blushed and sat down with his two friends, Lizzy and Mikey.

* * *

 **-Ciel2031**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chase Of Reality: Chapter 14**

* * *

"Okay class first up is English poetry, and next is Art... lets begin" Sebastian began writeing another letter poem on the board in which everyone includeing Ciel wrote down in there books and began describeing the poems meaning. Once everyone was done they bagan to write there own poem, Ciel stood up and walked to Sebastian, asked for help on how to write a poem.

"Okay Ciel" Sebastian said sitting Ciel on his knee and talked to the neko boy "Choose a theme"

"Nekos!" Ciel giddly explaned

"Very well. So what do you normaly do?"

"Eat, sleep, wee, and listen to you basically allllll the time! as well as get showed in ur affection for me, im constantly cuddled and kissed and showerd in luxarys, probarly why i don't walk out on you right now..." Some of the class giggled at Ciels honesty.

"Well... that was quite alot there Ciel, but im glad to know im treating you well. Now let me help you write the first sentences of a neko poem shall we?"

Ciel nods "mhm"

"Neko, Neko, showerd in galore

praised and raised, with?"

Ciel but in "a way lot more..." Ciel said unsure.

Sebastian tested it out re reading what he had written "Neko, Neko, showerd in galore,

praised and raised with a way lot more. Yes that sound good, good job Ciel" Sebastian praised and gave Ciel a cookie.

Both Sebastian and Ciel finished the poem just before next lesson

Neko, Neko, Showerd in galore,

Praised and raised with a way lot more,

Tiny but mighty, the Neko clawed,

Feed or be fed as the Neko yawned,

Twisting its toung at all other words,

Mouse chasing, horse racing, mighty kittys races,

Sing us a song of the showerd kitty in praises,

Thats the way the Neko inbraces.

"Very good Ciel you did well this lesson" Sebastian 'praised' the neko again as the bell went for next lesson.

"Allright class you know what to do, now we have art..." Sebastian told the class and almost imediantly the hole class worked together to move the row of tables, two against each other createing a square table, kids went to the cubard and got out colouring pencils and papers and other arts and crafts as well as paints.

"Okay so today you will be allowed to free style as a way to show what you are more capable of" Sebastian anounced as his little neko boy bounced off his lap and sat on the table with his two friends drumming his fingers on the table exitedly, he loved arts and craft it was so much fun!

The class broke into 'yes!' and 'alright, get in there!' exitment as they get a free time in doing what ever they wanted.

"Oh, and Ciel"

"Yes?"

"No paints"

Ciels ears flop looking disopointed "Why not?"

"Because, thats a new outfit and i don't wanna rist it getting dirty"

"I'll wear an apron"

"I very much doubt, wearing an apron can pretect you from paints, no doubt you will end up looking like some sort of multicoloured ladybird"

The class chuckled at Sebastian statement, even Ciel as chuckleing.

"Please.." Ciel whined

"No"

"How abo-"

"No, is no, don't argue"

The class began to get painting and glueing and drawing, Ciel was drawing and colouring.

"It's so unfair..."

"Aww cheer up Ciel!" Lizzy explaned as she hugged Ciel after putting her paints down.

"Why don't me and Lizzy paint the picture for you?"

Ciel looked down at his picture that he finished drawing ready to be coloured and he smiled "Okay" Ciel said as he handed the picture to Lizzy and Mikey who in which painted it, once it was painted they handed it back to Ciel and Ciel grabbed the PVA glue and shook it trying to get the glue to come out, then it went on the paper, he outlined his lines in glue after the paint had dried and was now sprinkleing a handful of glitter on the glue, he loved glitter!

"Achoo" Ciel sneezed and the glitter flew up in the air, landing in his har and clothes and some on his face in blobs where small splats of glue coverd his cheeks and nose, he was now practacally coverd in blue glitter that shun brightly as the sun came through the window enmitting small light balls to form everywhere like a disco ball, Lizzy and Mikey laughed.

Class was finished and when Ciel walked upto Sebastian to hand him his picture of a kitten and a home, Sebastian couldnt help but chuckle but tut in annoyance.

"Ciel didn't i say not to use paint?"

"Yes but-"

"No, you disobeyed me"

"Mr Michaelis" Lizzy cut in "Me and Mikey painted i for him yes we did"

Sebastian nodded "Okay, and how about the glitter?"

"I sneezed and it flew everywhere"

Sebastian let an annoyed sigh out, its hard removeing glitter, hopefully the wind outside will blow it off. "Alright out you go to play" Sebastian said and took the picture from Ciel "Oh and Ciel" Sebastian said just before Ciel could leave.

"Yes?"

"Come here"

"Yes?" Ciel was now stood infront of his master, Sebastian.

Sebastin stood and hugged the younger male and Ciel wrapped his arms around the mans waste "Thanks for the picture"

Ciel smiled and walked out of the classroom with his friend still drinking on his milk and honey that was nearly finished.

"You were funny Ciel" his friends smiled and giggled as they swung on the tire swings on the trees, Ciel on the other hand was climbing the tree with ease, but getting down when the bell went was a totally diffrent story...

"I carnt... I'm stuck" Ciel explaned as he sat and clung to the trees branch.

"Come on Ciel you can do it, be a man!" Mikey shouted up at Ciel.

"I.." Ciel breathes "Carn't..." he clung tighter to the tree as it began to rain, his ears went flat and his tail puffed up curing around the trees brances.

It began to thunder and strike lightning as children were walking back inside, great, stuck in a tree and now its the worsed fear he has... thunder, rain and lightning combined with being up high... great...

Ciel began to have one of his panic attacks, he needs Sebastian! NOW! Sebastian cumforts him but he carn't get to to get to him!

Lizzy and Mikey notices and get worried.

Ciel cluthes at his chest as a loud roar sounding in the sky. He took a sharp in take and fell from the tree onto his back and instinctly his tail wrapped around his leg and his rision filled with small black spots and he had harsh breathing, Lizzy and Mikey rushed over to him and Lizzy took Mikeys phone and began to dial '999' for an ambulance.

Meanwhile Sebastian was getting worried the bell went ten minuets ago Ciel should of been here by now, and his friends...

"Class, be on your BEST BEHAVIOUR! while im gone Ciels missing. Charity..."

"Yes sir?"

"Call for a backup teacher i got to go. Sorry class. Behave!" Then Sebastian left only to be pushed out the way as paramedics rushed passed him.

Oh no... please don't be here for Ciel. Sebastian thought s he followed them. But it was. He saw Ciel outside flat on his back shaking with heavy brathes clearly having a panic attack...

In the hospital Ciel awoke sevaral hours later to a beeping noise and Sebastian strokeing his hair while rubbing his hand with his thumb.

"Sebas-"

"Oh Ciel! thank goodness your okay..." Sebastian sighed in releaf, glad that the boy had awoken.

Ciel pulled on the mask he was wearing off and sat up in the hospital bed.

"Wha- what happend?" Ciell questioned as he felt something on his ankle, Ciel lifted his leg up and out the covers only to see a band around his ankle with emergancy warnings all over it reading...

*E-M-E-R-G-A-N-C-Y*

Asthmatic, PTSD that

can cause Anxiety attacks.

"Whats this?" Ciel tryed to rip the tag off only to find that it wasnt paper but plastic and he groaned in irrotaion.

"Its if you ever have another accident the ambulance know exactly what to do with you, without the need of running tests" Sebastian ansewd only to hear Ciel talking to himself moments later.

"Great, back in a fucking tag! i just got rid of the last one! Fucking shitty doctors!"

SLAP!

Ciel whimperd and yelped in shock "Hey! what was that for?!"

"I will not tollarate language like that, next time you will get a propper punishment" Sebastian said sternly with a hint of a warning in his voice.

* * *

 **-Ciel2031**


End file.
